Accords
by kirha-san
Summary: Inspirée d'une chanson de DGM qui m'est très chère. Ce n'est pas une songfic. Venez lire si cela vous inspire. Désolée toujours résumé aussi minable. UA-Yullen


_Auteur: moa_

_disclaimer: non non toujours et je doute que ça arrive un jour..._

_couple: hi hi hi... Allen Walker vs Kanda Yû_

_Rating: rien c'est du Yullen soft._

_Oui alors, je sais, hein, c'est bon, je suis grave à la bourre et en plus je me permets de faire une autre histoire avant de finir l'autre...Mais ne vous en faites pas...je vais essayer de faire 2 chap ce week end...je sais qu'il y en a qui attende avec impatience la suite..JE NE L'ABANDONNE PAS OK?N'AYEZ CRAINTE MES AMIS. _

_Explication ci-dessous: _

_Alors, voilà je mets cette histoire sur papier parce qu'elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment et m'empêche de me concentrer sur « kyuuketsuki et shinigami » depuis que j'ai (ré)entendu cette musique... Alors je voulais vous en faire profiter avant de finir mon autre fic. (oui parce que recommencer un chap fois parce qu'on s'égare sur une autre histoire devient plus que pénible)..._

_De plus maintenant, j'ai deux boulots pas facile pour trouver du temps pour écrire, mais je vais en trouver..._

_Je vous marque les musiques dont je me suis inspirée... enfin une en particulier. Je vous conseille de vous faire une tite playlist pour l'occasion._

_1ère: Tsunaida te ni Kiss wo... Je ne pouvais pas ne pas m'en servir._

_2ème: Les chevaliers de Sangreal de Hans Zimmer. Sountrack du Da vinci Code_

_3ème: Soudtrack du labyrinthe de Pan de Guillermo del Toro_

_4ème: je ne vous marque pas ce qu'il joue à Wisely...Nah!_

_5ème: Requiem for a dream de Clint Mansell_

_6ème: Anges et Démons de Hans Zimmer. La version longue de 9 min._

_7ème et dernière: Healing spirit. Sountrack de DGM. Et cette chanson qui m'a inspirée. Après un accident de moto. Des amis musiciens me l'ont enregistrée, avec leur propre instrument, que bien sûr vous découvrirez en lisant. C'est pour eux que j'ai écrit cette fic. Ils ont vraiment été toujours présents et je trouve cette musique magnifique._

_Alors à vos playlist, les enfants...!Ha Ho oui, j'oubliais, perso j'y connais rien en musique, alors peut-être que des termes spécifiques sont mal employés, me le dire et je rectifierai...Merci et bonne lecture! _

_C'est un UA donc Allen n'a pas le bras déformé seulement sa cicatrice._

…...

_**ACCORDS**_

« Allen walker? ».

Un jeune homme se leva.

« C'est à vous... »Fit une voix dénuée de sentiments.

Il traversa un couloir éclairé à la lumière du jour qui passait par d'immenses fenêtres. Le sol était du carrelage beige et vu son état, il n'avait pas été restauré depuis très longtemps. Plusieurs chaises étaient alignés le long du mur, toutes occupées par de jeunes personnes, qui auraient pu être, comme tous adolescents, bruyantes, mais restaient étonnamment silencieuses.

Allen avait été retard ce matin, il se retrouva donc à l'autre bout du couloir quand la voix féminine l'interpella. Il passa devant plusieurs personnes avant de la rejoindre essayant d'ignorer les regards et les chuchotements qu'il pouvait percevoir pendant qu'il marchait. Une longue expérience lui avait permis de ne pas tenir compte des propos au sujet de son physique.

Allen était âgé de 18 ans, il n'était pas très grand et faisait beaucoup plus jeune que son âge. Cependant ce qui attirait les regards étaient ses cheveux couleur neige, sa peau tout aussi pâle, cette cicatrice rouge juste sous œil gauche. Allen était un garçon particulier, la mode vestimentaire lui était totalement superficielle et aujourd'hui était un grand jour pour lui. Il avait donc revêtu son plus beau costume, ensemble d'un pantalon et d'une veste noirs, en matière très souple, un petit gilet boutonné sur une chemise blanche boutonnée jusqu'au col. Un petit ruban rouge en guise de nœud, attaché de manière lâche mais les boucles et les pans étaient parfaitement symétrique. L'ensemble était sobre et coordonné, loin des jeans, baskets où autre baggy. Allen semblait venir d'une autre époque.

A quelques pas de la porte il soupira.

« Ça y est Mana ...j'y suis... » se dit le jeune garçon.

La femme qui l'avait appelé, faisait barrage devant la porte et lui tendit la main. Allen la fixa un instant, et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste pour sortir une pièce d'identité. Pendant le contrôle, Allen ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un Cerbère, un chien des enfers, des petits yeux crispés, des rides autour de chacun d'eux, elle devait avoir à peu près une soixantaine d'années. Les cheveux étaient tirés à l'extrême à l'arrière de son crâne dans un chignon, mélange de blancs et de bruns. Le reste de son visage allait de paire avec son impression, des joues creusées, peau flétrie, sourcils fins et froncés, qui laissaient apparaître deux énormes rides verticales où ils se rejoignaient.

Elle lui rendit sa pièce d'identité et Allen lui offrit un sourire en retour, même si la femme lui faisant froid dans le dos en pensant à ce qui aurait pu lui arriver si l'identité n'était pas confirmée. Elle s'écarta de la porte et lui fit signe avec sa main d'entrer. Son avenir se jouait maintenant, il se concentra en fronçant les sourcils à son tour ce qui a accentuait sa détermination dans son regard hiver. La pièce était totalement différent du couloir austère, un plafond très haut, il se sentait étrangement petit, car les murs semblaient tous éloignés les uns des autres, tellement la pièce était grande. De couleur orangée, elle était accueillante et apaisante, il vit cinq personnes alignées derrière une large table et une chaise vide qui devait appartenir la femme qui l'avait appelé, mais surtout il vit quelque chose qui lui réchauffa le cœur, il allait pouvoir prouver ce qu'il valait.

Malgré son enthousiasme, il était tendu, cependant une voix douce lui dit:

« Bonjour...humm...M. Walker? »

« Bonjour » répondit Allen en hochant la tête pour confirmer que c'était bien lui.

« Bien...Bien...Asseyez vous, je vous prie, je suis M. Komui Lee et je vous présente les autres membres du jury... Mme Cloud, la personne qui vous a accueilli est Mme Stuck, M. Leverrier, M. Tokusa et enfin, M. Wisely.. »

Allen salua respectueusement chaque personne après chaque nom prononcé. Cloud était une femme d'une trentaine d'années blonde assez jolie, Leverrier était la version masculine de Stuck avec une moustache taillée comme quelqu'un qui donna la chair de poule à Allen, Tokusa était souriant à souhait, un peu trop même, blond et des yeux de fouines mais ne semblait pas foncièrement méchant, Komui était un chinois cheveux foncés tombant aux épaules, un étrange béret sur la tête, mais d'apparence très sympathique. Cependant, quand il salua le dernier membre, Allen rata un battement de cœur. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup avec ses cheveux blancs, mais sa peau était beaucoup plus bronzé et le bandeau qu'il avait noué dans ses cheveux accentuait d'avantage la blancheur de ses cheveux et faisait ressortir ses yeux couleur ambre. Mais aussi, surtout, cette personne était un modèle pour Allen, un peu comme un mentor qu'il avait suivi discrètement. Il ne le connaissait pas en personne, mais savait beaucoup de choses à son sujet et il prit comme un signe qu'il soit là aujourd'hui. De par sa présence Allen ne sentit aucun regard méchant ou curieux, sauf peut-être des deux cerbères qui siégeaient chacun à un bout de la table, mais de la part des autres rien, certainement dû à leur caractéristiques physiques identiques Allen se sentit de plus en plus confiant, tout en priant intérieurement pour que tout se passe comme il le souhaitait depuis la fin de ses études classiques.

« M. Walker...Pourquoi êtes-vous ici . » Questionna le président du jury.

« Parce que c'est la voie que j'ai choisi M. Lee » répondit Allen courageusement.

« de plus votre établissement est réputé dans le monde entier, il est parmi les meilleurs et pour mon avenir je ne vois de meilleur choix que celui-là. » continua le jeune homme.

Komui eut un petit sourire, mais se ressaisit rapidement. Chacun leur tour, il lui posèrent différentes questions, mais la personne qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle l'interroge, n'a pas ouvert une seule fois la bouche mais semblait particulièrement à l'écoute. Puis ce fut au tour de Komui de parler:

« Bon ...M. Walker, passons à la pratique, qu'allez-vous nous interpréter? »

Et immédiatement son regard se posa sur la chose qui l'appelait depuis le début de cet entretien, le piano situé au fond de la salle, derrière des pupitres, des partitions et des chaises. Il trônait là, n'attendant que lui pour jouer.

« Si c'était possible, j'aurai une musique qui me tient particulièrement à cœur... c'est une composition de mon père... ». Il esquissa un sourire nostalgique et Komui regarda les autres membres du jury, Leverrier et Stuck ne semblait pas d'accord, Cloud semblait plutôt emballée, mais ce qui fit pencher la balance a été quelques mots prononcés:

« Marre d'entendre toujours la même chose, au moins ça nous changera.. » Wisely qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début acceptait le compromis, mais il rajouta:

« Attention, tu joues le tout pour le tout...fais gaffe à ne pas te planter... »

Allen prit cette déclaration comme une marque de confiance, et alla s'installer au piano. Il soupira, et posa ses doigts fins délicatement sur les touche blanche.

_« Mana... »_ fut sa seule pensée avant que ses doigts ne commencent lentement à effleurer les touches créant une douce mélodie. Il ferma les yeux, car c'était le plus beau souvenir qu'il possédait, une berceuse créée par son père. Nostalgie du moment, tout son cœur, toutes ses pensées étaient transportés dans la note qu'il produisait. Il savait que des mots accompagnaient la mélodie, puisque c'était lui qui les avait écrites, mais aujourd'hui, il ne jouait que pour Mana.

Les membres du jury se sont retrouvés bouche bée avec ce qui leur parvenait aux oreilles, et pénétrait au plus profond d'eux, mélodieux, chaleureux, les fluctuations sonores les renvoyaient à leur propre enfance, souvenirs de jeux, d'insouciance. Wisely observait attentivement l'interprète et pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute que cet enfant avait un don et que l'homme et l'instrument ne faisait plus qu'un. Un seul fois il avait ressenti ce genre de chose quand il était venu l'année dernière pour sa première fois en tant que membre de jury. Il était venu cette année, mais avait été extrêmement déçu par les prestations précédentes, beaucoup avait du potentiel, mais ce garçon lui fit revivre ce moment qu'il avait tant cherché.

Allen oubliait tout quand il jouait, il était ailleurs là où il était heureux, mais le manque était toujours là, une profonde tristesse, une solitude qu'il insufflait dans la musique. Puis le morceau s'achève.

Dur retour à la réalité avec un petit reniflement de Cloud qui essuie quelques larmes,tellement elle fut bouleversée par la beauté de ce qu'elle avait entendu, suivi de Komui qui était sans doute dans le même état murmurant un prénom totalement inaudible pour Allen. Cependant pour lui, un seul avais comptait et il fut récompensé par son auteur-compositeur-de-génie-dont-il était-sans-doute-le-plus-grand-fan, qui n'était autre que Wisely, lui faisant un petit signe avec son pouce, qui voulait dire bien joué.

Il retourna devant le jury, seul Leverrier et Stuck ne semblaient rien ressentir et Allen se demanda si ces personnes étaient bien à leur place ici. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en voyant que l'état du président ne s'arrangeait toujours pas en prononçant ce fameux prénom, qui pour Allen, devait être sa petite amie, Lenalee résonnant dans toute la pièce. Il eut un sourire gêné ne pensant pas que sa musique aurait pu déstabiliser autant une personne et se racla la gorge pour faire savoir qu'il était toujours présent.

Komui redressa péniblement la tête qu'il avait laissé tombé lourdement sur la table, marquant son front d'une large bande rouge. Il remonta ses lunettes et comme si ce geste effaçait tout, reprit son sérieux.

« Humm...Nous t'enverrons une lettre pour te signifier notre décision. Tu peux disposer... »

Allen s'inclina légèrement dans une révérence.

« Très bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé de votre temps, en espérant avoir correspondu à vos attentes ». Il lança un dernier coup d'œil à son « mentor » espérant apercevoir un autre signe de félicitations, mais celui-ci avait un regard lointain, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Il soupira et sortit de la salle en attendant les murmures du jury.

« Alors, qu'en penses-tu Wisely-kun? » demanda Komui

Un simple hochement de tête fut la réponse du plus grand auteur du moment.

Deux semaines plus tard, Allen ne tenait plus en place dans son appartement, tous les matins il attendait le facteur avec une certaine impatience. Souvent il préférait l'éviter car les seuls fois où ils s'arrêtait c'était pour des factures adressées à un certain Marian Cross ou des pub qui finissaient généralement toujours au même endroit. Cependant actuellement, c'était un apôtre qui attendait son messie. Depuis quelques jours, l'excitation avait laissé place à l'inquiétude. Le doute s'insinuait dans son esprit mais essayait d'être chassé en repensant à l'attitude du jury, le signe de Wisely. Soudain, il entendit le bruit si commun d'une petite boîte de métal qui s'ouvre et se ferme aussi vite, suivi par l'aboiement d'un chien dans la maison voisine. Allen se précipita hors de chez lui, pieds et torses nus, ses sons ne pouvaient pas le tromper car il les avait étudiés depuis quelques jours, simplement pour éviter de penser à de mauvaises choses et de se sentir mal, seule chose qui pouvait le distraire mais surtout qui marquait son impatience. Il ouvrit sa boîte aux lettres et à l'intérieur, une seule enveloppe avec un signe particulièrement distinctif, une croix étrange. Il l'attrapa, sa main tremblée mélange de peur et d'envie. Puis d'un coup sec la déchira en fermant les yeux et déplia le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, il rouvrit un œil comme si ce qu'il allait lire aller le brûler, l'unique pupille lisait frénétiquement les précieux mots, quand soudain, un cri, une lettre qui vole, un autre cri, un saut et une petite danse sur le trottoir de la maison, des éclats de rire. La lettre tomba ouverte sur le sol, suivie d'une autre où apparaissait un tableau mais sur la première quelques lignes étaient simplement écrites.

_cher M. Walker,_

_j'ai l'immense honneur de vous informer que votre candidature a retenu notre attention._

_Par la présente, je vous informe que vous avez été reçu à la Black Order High School of Art de Londres. _

_La rentrée aura lieu le 16 septembre 2010, veuillez vous présenter au bureau d'accueil du conservatoire pour vous enregistrer à 11h avec tous les documents cités ci-joints._

_Veuillez accepter mes sincères félicitations_

_Avec tout mon respect._

_M. Komui Lee._

Après quelques minutes d'euphorie, Allen se laissa tomber à genoux haletant, fatigué mais heureux et leva les yeux au ciel:

« Mana j'ai réussi...grâce à toi...NOUS avons réussi... »

Des larmes de joie et de tristesse coulèrent sur ses joues.

Il lui restait à peine un mois pour tout organiser. Il fallait qu'il trouve un appartement proche du conservatoire, son père et lui s'était installé dans ce petit village écossais, pour sa paix mais surtout pour lui qui avait subi toutes sortes de sévices aussi bien psychologiques que physiques dus à son apparence. Son père avait tout abandonné pour qu'il soit heureux, la seule chose qu'il lui avait demandé était de toujours avancer, s'il tombait, de toujours se relever et de continuer. Il avait pu terminer ses études dans un lycée tranquille de la région, loin du tumulte de la grande ville de Londres. Il avait été heureux ces quelques années passées loin de la vie citadine et de ses malheurs, jusqu'à ce que le destin le rattrape en ce matin d'hiver où sa vie a basculé quand la seule personne qui l'aimait est morte après un banale accident de la route.

Il ressentait de la crainte de retourner dans cette ville qui l'avait tant fait souffrir, mais comme son père lui avait demandé, juste avant de mourir, il continuerait d'avancer, à toujours se dépasser. Cependant le manque était toujours là.

Il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait, grâce à l'argent que lui avait laissé son père et surtout qu'il avait précieusement caché à son tuteur-roi-de-la-dette-et-de-l'alcool-hors-de-prix, dont il avait réussi à se débarrasser dès qu'il eut 18 ans. Il pourrait être tranquille pendant quelques temps avant de trouver un petit emploi pour subvenir à ses besoins. Le loyer n'était pas excessif et n'était pas très éloigné de l'école. Il n'avait pas besoin de grand chose, le strict nécessaires, habits, quelques livres, partitions.

Le jour du départ, de laisser le piano que Mana avait acheté lui fendait le cœur, même s'il savait qu'il reviendrait, mais c'était la dernière chose matérielle qui le liait à lui, celui qui lui avait appris à en jouer mais aussi à ressentir la musique, la moindre vibration de l'instrument qui prenait vie sous ses mains. Précautionneusement, il recouvrit l'instrument d'un drap blanc pour le protéger des caprices du temps, ferma toutes les volets des fenêtres coupa l'électricité et sortit fermant la porte derrière lui. Il garda quelques instants la main sur la poignée et soupira. Un klaxon le sortit de ses pensées, c'était son ami Johnny qui lui avait proposé de l'emmener jusqu'à la capitale, malgré quelques réticences, Johnny avait fortement insisté et Allen avait cédé. C'était un drôle de petit bonhomme, petits, cheveux crépus, des lunettes énormes, mais d'une gentillesse exacerbée. Quand Allen est arrivé au village, il avait fait connaissance et ont tout de suite sympathisé.

Le voyage se passa tranquillement pour Johnny mais pour Allen c'était une autre histoire, la musique que son compagnon de route avait choisi lui vriller les oreilles, mélange de sons stridents et de voix qui semblaient se déchirer les cordes vocales à chaque parole. Cependant, même si les goûts d'Allen était totalement différents, il supportait, non pas sans difficulté, cette torture et à cause de sa gentillesse un sévère mal de tête traçait son chemin jusqu'à ses tempes. Il ne lui tardait qu'une chose c'était d'enfin arriver pour que le supplice s'arrête malgré ses craintes grandissantes quand les premières lumières de la ville apparurent.

Quand il arrivèrent dans le quartier résidentiel où Allen avait trouvé son appartement, les rues étaient calmes, la nuit était tombée et Johnny respectueux des lieux baissa la cacophonie qui sortait de ses enceintes sur-dimensionnées pour le plus grand plaisir d'Allen. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une petite maison qui était typiquement londonienne. Les maisons se touchaient, aucun espace entre elles, un portail noir, une petite allée qui menait à une porte d'entrée blanche assez simple, la poignée était en son centre dorée et la fente de la boîte aux lettres juste en dessous de la même couleur que la poignée. Même sil était l'unique habitant, pour lui ce n'était pas une maison, mais bien un appartement, une maison était quelque chose où il ne se sentait pas à l'étroit, comme chez lui, les côtes de Berwickshire, où il se promenait longuement avec Mana. Il lui semblait déjà que l'air ici l'étouffait, mais il devait continuer quoi qu'il en coute.

Cependant, quand il ouvrit la porte, l'endroit était assez accueillant, un couloir, menait à un séjour joliment décoré d'un divan et d'un table basse en verre. Un meuble télé était placé dans un coin. Au dessus du divan, montait un escalier qui menait à une chambre unique et une salle de bain. Une chose était sûr pour Allen, ce n'était pas dans un endroit comme ici qu'il pourrait faire rentrer un piano. L'endroit était impersonnel mais agréable. Il se retourna vers Johnny qui venait d'étouffer un bâillement.

« Yo Johnny, tu passes le weekend avec moi? On ira trainer dans les rues demain j'te montrerai des coins sympas! »

« Ben oué je veux bien si ça te dérange pas... c'est une grande première pour moi... »

« Quoi? Tu ne connais pas les folles soirées londoniennes? Ha tu vas voir... ce sera de bons souvenirs... »

Malgré sa bonne humeur, pendant que Johnny appela ses parents pour les prévenir, Allen n'avait jamais eu de bons souvenirs à Londres mais ferait tout son possible pour que son ami en profite un maximum, avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il se sentait aussi que son unique ami reste le temps d'un weekend avec lui, ils iraient se promener le long de la Tamise, boire quelques verres dans un pub. Peut-être que la ville avait changé pensa Allen.

Après le départ de Johnny, Allen se concentra sur les documents à fournir pour son inscription le jour de la rentrée. La Black Order High shool of Art était mondialement connue et son concours d'entrée s'avérait le plus difficile. Seuls quelques candidats étaient admis et venaient compléter le petit noyau. Il n'était donc pas nécessaire d'envoyer les documents à l'avance, dans la brochure, il était dit que le fait de s'inscrire le jour même permettait aux futurs étudiants d'avoir de meilleures relations. Allen n'était pas très rassuré, mais c'était vraiment le seul point noir à cette école. Pour lui, il allait réaliser son rêve, devenir auteur-compositeur et c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il ne restait que deux jours avant la rentrée, pendant son temps libre, il avait demandé l'autorisation à sa propriétaire, une dame sympathique, s'il pouvait décorer un peu l'appartement, ce qui lui a été accordé à condition que de ne faire que deux trous dans chaque mur. Ce qui pour Allen le fit sourire, vu la taille des murs, avec des tableaux ils seraient vite remplis. Il avait été sur le marché qu'il avait découvert avec Johnny pour dénicher des quelques objets qui pourraient l'aider à se sentir comme chez lui, puis il passa devant un artiste peintre, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, des cheveux gris longs affreusement frisés, une moustache en bataille et un tableau attira son attention.

« Ho...jeune homme je peux vous aider... »

Le ton de l'homme était doux et gentil. Il affichait un grand sourire qu'Allen pouvait distinguer sous sa moustache.

« Humm...oui je regardais votre tableau là-bas.. » Allen désigna un grand tableau.

« Ha oui ...Le destin... »

« Excusez moi? »

« Oui je l'ai appelé ainsi, mais chacun est libre de donner un titre à un tableau »

Allen sourit et ce tableau faisait penser à lui-même. Il représentait un étrange personnage, il lui faisait penser à un lutin blanc très souriant et sur son œil gauche un immense trait, un peu comme sa cicatrice et passant sa main sur la partie rugueuse de sa joue. Il avançait malgré ce qu'il portait sur ses épaules ressemblant étrangement à un cercueil, une croix blanche peinte dessus et à son poignet une chaine était attachée mais il ne pouvait pas voir à quoi elle était reliée, c'était peut-être pour ça que le peintre lui avait dit ça, il pouvait l'interpréter comme bon lui semblait.

« Combien? »

Le peintre leva les yeux et annonça toujours avec un sourire:

« Humm...disons 20 euros... mon garçon.. »

Allen ouvrit ds yeux ébahis:

« Co-Combien...? »

« Si c'est trop cher je peut descendre à 15, mais pas plus il faut que je mange »

Allen secoua la tête et rajouta:

« Non...Non...ce n'est pas ça...je croyais qu'il était beaucoup plus cher que ça.. »

« Ha mon garçon... »

« Allen.. » interrompit le jeune homme.

« Froi Tiedoll... » fit le peintre en lui tendant la main qu'Allen accepta volontiers.

« Enchanté, M. Tiedoll... »

« Moi de même Allen... »

« pourquoi m'avoir fait un prix aussi bas »

« Pour moi, il n'y a pas mieux que le regard que tu as eu pour cette peinture...c'est comme si je l'avais faite pour toi, et ce qui me fait le plus plaisir et je vais pas gâcher la joie que tu m'as procuré pour une simple question d'argent. » Il partit dans un éclat de rire.

Allen sentit une onde de chaleur à ce que lui avait dit le peintre, il lui avait fait ressentir de la joie et non du dégoût. Les yeux d'Allen commencèrent à être humide, mais les larmes ne tombèrent jamais. Elles n'étaient plus jamais tombées depuis la mort de Mana. Il baissa la tête pour masquer son regard, mais il sentit la main du peintre sur son épaule.

Allen releva la tête à ce contact et posa ses yeux interrogateur sur Tiedoll.

« La vie ne t'a pas fait de cadeau... »

Allen fronça les sourcils mais avant qu'il n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, le vieil homme rajouta

« HO ne t'inquiète pas je ne te prendrai pas en pitié. »

Il prit quelques secondes avant de poursuivre:

« Je peux comprendre, tu n'as pas besoin de pitié, mais tu ne peux pas vivre seul...crois-moi. Quand j'étais jeune, je parcourais le monde pour trouver les meilleurs endroits pour mes peintures... Je pensais que rien ne pouvait arriver...et puis » le sourire de Tiedoll disparut et les larmes se coincèrent au coin des yeux:

« J'ai perdu les gens qui m'étaient le plus proche...je n'ai pas pu revenir à temps, il m'a fallu plusieurs semaines...le mal était fait... »

Allen ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Son histoire était tout aussi triste que la sienne, mais il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu arriver en si peu de temps.

« Ils avaient un fils...Il est resté pendant plusieurs heures à observer les corps de ses parents et de son frère morts...Voyant qu'il ne revenait pas , les médecins l'ont cherché longtemps... Avant de le trouver sur le toit de la morgue...Une expression neutre froide sur le visage... Ils m'ont parlé de choc post-traumatique. Il avait perdu sa joie de vivre, il n'a plus jamais souri et... ».

La vie est cruelle, chacun est libre de l'affronter comme il veut mais les propos de l'homme lui donna des sueurs froides. Il se connaissait suffisamment pour ne pas tomber dans cet excès, même si à la mort de Mana, il est resté de longs jours sans voir personne.

« Rha! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi...Désolé Allen...heu alors tu me le prends ce tableau?... »

Allen hocha la tête pour confirmer son choix sur ce tableau.

« je suis là les mardis, vendredis et parfois les samedis...mais c'est assez rare, je préfère rester à la maison... si tu en envie de parler je serai là... »

Allen lui décocha un joli sourire.

« D'accord...Merci ...je serai ravi de vous revoir et peut-être de rencontrer ce garçon...A bientôt... » Il s'éloigna en lui faisant un signe de la main.

« A bientôt Allen! » lui cria le peintre.

Il se rassit face à son chevet et murmura:

« Sensation de déjà vu » et se remit à sa peinture.

Allen n'avait pas dormi, la veille de la rentrée, il était anxieux et impatient. Il se redressa sur son lit, le soleil n'était pas encore levé, mais inutile d'insister, il était bien réveillé. Il se retourna lentement, et posa une main sur la peinture qu'il avait acheté deux jours auparavant et qu'il avait décidé d'accrocher au dessus de son lit.

« C'est la ligne de départ...Tu m'as dit de toujours aller de l'avant...c'est mon but... ».

Puis il se leva et se prépara. Il remit le costume qu'il avait pour l'audition et pensait qu'il lui avait porté chance. Même si dans son armoire, ses habits se ressemblaient étrangement, soit des pantalons noirs ou marrons, beaucoup de chemises blanches quelques gilets, et des vestes assorties aux pantalons. Les heures lui paraissaient interminables, il lut quelques livres, regarda en coin la télévision, mais le temps semblait figé. Vers neuf heures, il décida de sortir et d'aller boire un café proche de l'école. Il enfila une longue gabardine, Le temps pluvieux de Londres qui lui est célèbre était au rendez-vous. Le temps maussade le fit soupirer quand il ,sortit de chez lui et mit sa capuche remerciant silencieusement cette bruine pour avoir une excuse de masquer ses cheveux blancs. Il marchait tranquillement, son dossier sous le bras et un livre dans l'autre quand il trouva un petit café à un coin de rue. Il entra et s'assit à une table proche d'une fenêtre où il pouvait voir le conservatoire.

L'école se situait en contre bas d'un large escalier de pierre, mais était largement plus imposante que les bâtiments qui l'entouraient. C'était un monument très ancien, une formation en U, la couleur des briques rouge-ocre dominait, le toit des des deux extrémités étaient incroyablement pointus et élevés, ressemblant à des tours. Puis de chaque côté, juste en dessous du toit deux tourelles étroites qui devait plus servir de décoration qu'autre chose, certainement une excentricité de l'architecte. L'entrée surplombait quelques marches, une immense porte en bois de style roman dominait deux autres plus petites qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre. Au dessus de l'entrée siégeait une terrasse en pierre blanche. La structure qui était dessus de la terrasse ressemblait également à une tour et se terminait en pointe, cependant beaucoup moins haute que les deux autres, mais la couleur beige des pierres la faisait ressortir et au sommet gravé dans la pierre, l'emblème du conservatoire. Une croix ocre-rouge ressortait de la pâleur des murs. L'endroit qui habitait le conservatoire le plus prestigieux du monde se dressait fièrement, bravant les siècles et encore aujourd'hui dominait tout le quartier.

Allen plongea dans l'histoire de son livre après avoir bu un immense mug de café. Il était loin du brouhaha du café qui commençait à se remplir, du bruit de la rue, des voitures qui circulaient. Quand il leva la tête, l'horloge affichait 10h45, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de s'apercevoir qu'il allait être en retard, non pas que ça l'inquiétait, question d'habitude, mais c'était son premier jour. Il se leva à la hâte mit son manteau et laissa l'argent sur la table. Il sortit en trombe faisant se retourner quelques clients et traversa la rue qui menait à sa nouvelle école. Il arriva devant l'entrée haletant et poussa la lourde porte dont le bruit résonna dans l'immense couloir qui s'étendait devant lui. Il entra aussi discrètement que possible malgré le vacarme qu'il avait fait avant. Il avança de quelques pas et vit une lumière dans un bureau, il cogna et passa la tête dans l'ouverture.

« Oui? »

« Heu...Excusez-moi..;je suis Allen Walker...j'ai été admis dans cette école et... »

Sans lever la tête de son bureau, l'homme dont il n'avait que la partie luisante d'un crâne visible lui répondit:

« 3ème étage, à gauche salle 318.. »

« Heu ...merci.. »

Il s'élança dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un escalier qui pourrait le conduire où le chauve lui avait dit de se rendre, mais il ne fut pas étonner de ne rien trouver. Il revint sur ses pas une fois le couloir traversé, il tenta d'ouvrir quelques portes, mais sans succès. Il soupira et se dit qu'encore une fois, et aujourd'hui c'était d'autant plus grave pour lui, il était totalement, inéluctablement perdu.

Soudain il entendit une voix qui le fit sursauter:

« Hey!qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? »

Il se retourna et aperçut une jeune fille avec des cheveux sombres tirant sur le vert et des yeux violets qui le fixait. Il bafouilla quelques mots tentant de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal:

« Je-Je-suis nouveau...et je cherche...la salle 318 »

La jeune fille s'approcha de lui, elle était très jolie et lui fit un petit sourire avant de lui répondre:

« C'est pour ça. Suis moi je vais t'y conduire, ils viennent juste de commencer la réunion »

Allen soupira de lassitude, malgré tout il était encore en retard, alors qu'il avait une large avance ce matin encore en se levant aux aurores.

La jeune fille aperçut le poids sur les épaules du garçon et lui dit gentiment:

« Ne t'en fait pas tu n'es pas le premier et tu ne seras pas certainement le dernier à te perdre ici... »

« Oui mais je suis en retard...au fait je te remercie...humm »

« Lenalee »

Étrangement ce nom sonnait comme familier aux oreilles d'Allen mais n'arriva pas à se souvenir d'où il avait déjà entendu. Ils arrivèrent devant un porte en bois qui avait une vitre polie en son centre et le chiffre 318 en noir écrit en son centre. La jeune fille frappa et attendit qu'une voix lui dise d'entrée.

« Oui? »

« Nii-san..;j'en ai trouvé un autre... » Dit-elle à son interlocuteur.

« Bien ...bien...fais le entrer... »

« Bonjour...désolé d'être en retard...M. …...Komui... »

Les connexions dans le cerveau d'Allen se sont fait lentement quand il passa de Lenalee à Komui puis de nouveau Lenalee et encore Komui, quand soudain:

« Tu es sa sœur? » s'écria-t-il.

Cependant il arrêta rapidement de fixer la jeune fille, quand il sentit un immense frisson d'horreur le parcourir et une aura plus noir que le noir lui-même se dégager d'un Komui qui le regardait très, très, très intensément.

Mais la jeune fille attrapa la main du jeune garçon et la lui serra:

« Bienvenue... »

« Allen, je m'appelle Allen »

« Bienvenue Allen-kun ».

Le sentiment d'horreur disparut pour laisser la place à l'incompréhension quand il entendit un Komui gémir le nom de sa sœur, et non pas de sa petite amie comme il le pensait la première fois qu'il avait entendu ce nom, et de s'approcher d'elle à genoux en ayant d'énormes larmes qui lui coulait sur le visage.

« Pourquoi...Lenalee...Pourquoi.. »

Allen décocha quand même un léger sourire mais alla rapidement rejoindre les membres du petit groupe composé d'une vingtaine d'adolescents qui, eux aussi, étaient en train de se demander ce qui se passait réellement dans cette école réputée la plus stricte. Certains regards se posèrent sur le blandin. Des regards que lui même connaissait et qu'il avait appris à ignorer, du dégoût, de la haine, toute sorte de sentiments négatifs dès qu'ils le voyaient.

« Komui...arrêtez votre sister-complex est mettez-vous au boulot, on a pas toute la journée! » Hurla une voix venue du couloir derrière Lenalee mais qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes voire même un léger évanouissement d'un jeune garçon qui n'a pas supporté le changement d'atmosphère.

Après quelques tentatives désespérées d'un homme qui essayait de le décrocher de sa sœur, cette dernière décida de mettre fin à cette comédie et envoya un joli crochet du gauche qui alla percuter directement le haut du crâne de son frère.

« Reevers, Lenalee m'a frappé pourquoi? »

« Sérieux, vous osez, encore, demandé? » Il pointa du doigt les étudiants qui étaient très perturbés par la scène à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. Nouvelles jérémiades d'un Komui fou, maintenant les pauvres étudiants pouvaient le dire, il était sérieusement ravagé, suivies de près par les cris d'un Reevers à la limite de la dépression nerveuse et d'une Lenalee qui commençait à perdre patience.

A ce spectacle des plus troublants, Allen baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Au milieu de ses cris, de ses pleurs complétement encensés, il réussit à percevoir quelques notes d'un violon. Il secoua la tête, en se demandant s'il n'était pas fou, car quelques secondes après, il n'entendit plus rien. Il releva la tête pour assister à la scène grotesque qui durait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes et de nouveau les notes revinrent lui caresser les tympans. Il essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'il entendait, faisant fi de la cohue ambiante et ferma les yeux de nouveau. Il se concentra au maximum, quand il entendit encore une fois ce violon au loin, il bloqua son ouïe sur le son et ce qu'il entendit le figea. La musique se propagea en lui, la mélodie était d'une beauté telle qu'il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait exister. Elle s'infiltrait en lui, son corps vibrait comme les cordes de ce violon. Elle était belle mais d'une tristesse absolue, le violon criait sa peine et sa douleur. La musique raviva les souvenirs de Mana, de ses mots, le musicien et son instrument ne faisant qu'un. Allen était subjugué que les hurlements dans la pièce avaient disparu, il ne restait plus que ce violon qui prenait vie.

Puis plus rien, le vide, le silence et les bruits alentours qui reviennent peu à peu, mais les sensations éprouvées étaient toujours présentes la peine et la mélancolie. Pour lui il était clair que le ou la musicienne était très doué, qu'il ou elle arrivait à faire passer ses émotions dans son violon, exactement comme Mana lui avait enseigné. Il se dit, qu'en fait, il avait choisi la meilleure voie pour lui.

« Lenalee, peux-tu sortir ton frère...je vais prendre la suite...sûr qu'il va me le payer, comme si j'avais assez de boulot comme ça sans m'occuper des petits nouveaux. »

Ils observèrent une sortie pour le moins spectaculaire d'une Linalee hors d'elle avec un frère totalement ravagé et qui aux vues de la force dont avait fait la jeune fille pour l'éjecter de la salle, la sur-protection de Komui était totalement inutile.

Reevers se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre, tous les étudiants se tournèrent vers lui, mais Allen était un peu plus loin que cette salle à la recherche d'une note, d'un son produit par un certain ou certaine archer.

« Alors voilà comment ça se passe ici, vous avez eu à choisir une ou plusieurs options dans le dossier qui vous a été envoyé avec votre lettre d'admission. Pendant vos trois ans au sein du conservatoire, votre option que vous aurez choisi comme votre principale sera majeure à l'obtention de votre diplôme. Ensuite, pour vous permettre de la choisir correctement, nous vous laissons le premier trimestre pour valider votre option principale, le délai se termine en décembre. Pour les cours de culture générale, vous arrangez votre emploi du temps comme bon vous semble, il est possible d'avoir des cours particuliers si vous préférez étudier seuls, cependant nous conseillons vivement le travail de groupe... Bon si vous avez des questions vous pourrez les poser pendant la visite ».

Le petit groupe sortit en silence de la salle, et suivit Reevers qui indiquait les différentes salles d'études et de musique. Au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait, ils entendirent différents sons d'instruments qui s'élevaient dans les couloirs de l'institut, créant la mélodie si particulière de l'accord qui se fait avant d'attaquer à jouer un morceau. Un élève interpela Reevers:

« Dites, monsieur, les cours ont déjà commencé? »

« Oui, pour les 2ème et 3ème année, depuis une semaine » Reevers regarda sa montre

« Bon il est temps que je vous montre le chemin pour la cafétéria, ensuite vous avez l'après-midi pour vous familiariser avec les lieu, ensuite vous serez libre de rentrer chez vous... Le vrai challenge débutera Lundi pour les trois ans à venir » finit-il sur un ton légèrement sadique.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense salle où étaient alignées des tables pouvant accueillir différents nombres de personnes allant de quatre à vingt personnes. Les nouveaux venus étaient ébahis par la taille de la salle.

« On est combien d'élèves pour avoir un réfectoire comme ça? »

Reevers se mit à dire doucement avant de répondre:

« Vous êtes exactement 150 élèves et 50 enseignants et plusieurs autres employés administratifs et autres. En tout notre petite communauté compte environ 250 personnes.. »

Tous ouvrir la bouche en un « o » pour marquer la surprise d'être dans un bâtiment si grand et qu'il y avait si peu de personnes.

Triomphalement, Reevers déclara:

« Vous êtes dans la meilleure école de musique qui existe »

Une voix derrière le petit groupe les fit se retourner:

« Mah, mah, mah...vous en faites pas un peu trop Reevers-san? » déclara un roux avec un sourire immense sur le visage et un unique œil vert émeraude. Il était accompagné d'un grand japonais, au cheveux noir de jais, un air renfrogné sur le visage qui passa devant le petit groupe sans même un regard et presque qui donnait l'impression de le gêner, alors que le rouquin s'arrêta au niveau du groupe.

« Alors c'est les nouveaux? »

« Lavi vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire, je vous rappelle que vous êtes sur la sélecte, M. Painbrow attend votre soit disant chef d'œuvre depuis plus d'une semaine. »

« Un génie a besoin de temps pour peaufiner son œuvre, il serait mal venu de donner un torchon à se brave homme » répondit le dénommé Lavi en rejoignant la personne qui l'accompagnait et lançant

« Bon courage » accompagné d'un signe de main aux nouveaux arrivants.

Allen dévorait l'endroit des yeux et ses narines ultra sensibles détectaient des odeurs plus qu'alléchantes.

Après quelques consignes supplémentaires, Reevers s'éloigna et il put se diriger vers le délicieux buffet qui s'offrait à lui avec autant de choix qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer, rondement mener par un cuisinier au look excentrique, cheveux rose en dred, une petite paire de lunettes de soleil et un peau très bronzée. Allen se servit copieusement après qu'il est poliment demandé au chef si il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait, ce qui lui fut accordé avec un cuistot qui venait de tomber sous le charme d'un Allen un peu gêné quand il lui affubla de petits surnoms très tendancieux.

Allen ne fût pas surpris de se retrouver seul à une table, il en avait une certaine habitude. Cela faisait partie de sa vie depuis qu'il était enfant. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de dévorer copieusement l'énorme plateau qu'il avait devant lui.

« Je peux me mettre avec toi? » Une voix douce lui fit relever la tête, il avala en vitesse le morceau qu'il avait dans la bouche pour répondre.

« Lenalee...Bien sûr, je t'en prie.. ». Quelques regards noirs se posèrent une nouvelles fois sur lui avec la douce Lenalee qui venait de s'installer à sa table.

La jeune fille s'installa en face de lui en le remerciant. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que Lenalee ne prenne la parole:

« Tu viens d'où Allen-kun. »

« Je viens d'un petit village de pêcheurs en Écosse situé dans la région de Berwickshire.. »

« Ça doit de changer d'être venu à la capitale, non? »

Allen fit non de la tête avant de répondre:

« J'ai habité Londres, il y a plusieurs années » Mais ne donna pas plus d'indications à le jeune fille qui semblait pourtant vouloir en savoir un peu plus sur lui. Il fut sauvé par un cri dans la salle:

« AIE AIE AIE...YU-chan ça fait mal... ». Un certain rouquin venait de se faire attraper par les cheveux, ceux qui se situent juste au niveau de l'oreille par un brun passablement énervé.

Lenalee soupira et dit à Allen:

« Ha ces deux là...Attends je reviens »

Allen regarda la jeune fille s'éloigner et attrapa un rouquin qui se massait pour apaiser sa douleur. Elle parla quelques instants au brun qui lui fit un signe de tête que Lenalee lui rendit. Puis elle revint vers Allen qui souriait, à la vue d'un roux avec les larmes au yeux mais qui semblait avoir gardé sa joie de vivre et qui venait dans sa direction également. Il s'assirent tous les deux en face d'Allen et le rouquin avait une légère grimace:

« Yo moi c'est Lavi et toi? »

« Allen, enchanté... »

« Dis donc c'est qu'il poli le petit bonhomme »

A petit bonhomme, Allen fronça les sourcils pour marquer son irritation.

« Mah, mah, mah, c'est bon je plaisante, c'est bon j'ai déjà assez souffert... »

La jeune fille lui coupa la parole:

« T'as cherché Lavi...qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore pour qu'il se mette dans un état pareil? »

« Mais rien...comme d'hab »

Un silence s'installa et la jeune fille reprit:

« Lavi...je crois que ce n'est pas la bonne période pour embêter Kanda »

A ces mots Lavi perdit son sourire comme s'il venait de se rappeler de quelque chose. Allen qui suivait la conversation avait arrêté de manger. Les deux autres le regardèrent et Lavi lui dit:

« Ho t'inquiète tu t'y habitueras... les cris...les pleurs...quand Yu-chan est dans les parages de pl... »

Lavi s'arrêta quand il sentit une aura meurtrière directement braquée sur lui:

« Dis Allen, il est juste derrière moi c'est ça? Hein » murmura Lavi avec un tremblementdans la voix.

Allen hocha la tête pour confirmer, Lavi ferma son unique œil se préparant à la douleur.

Le japonais se tenait juste derrière le rouquin, Allen le regarda quelques instants. Il braquait des yeux sombres et assassins sur Lavi, un froncement de sourcils intensifiait d'avantage cette sensation. Il était grand, son corps semblait assez frêle, sa peau était halée et semblait délicate. Les traits fins de son visage étaient finement sculptés malgré l'air tendu qu'il dédicaçait à Lavi. Ses cheveux étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute par un fin bandeau blanc ne s'arrêtant qu'a sa chute de reins. Deux mèches parfaitement symétriques tombaient le long de son visage, son front était caché par une frange. Allen ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau et que de dos il aurait pu le confondre avec une fille. Cependant ce sentiment fut vite balayé quand le brun posa un regard intense et sans fin sur lui, ce qui le fit sursauter, Allen se sentit étrangement aspiré par deux prunelles, s'enfonçant dans dans un gouffre obscur. A ce sentiment un frisson incontrôlable et indéfinissable lui parcourut le dos.

Soudain le brun soupira et le son produit ressembla bizarrement à un « Tch » mais pourtant ses lèvres étaient restées closes, il saisit Lavi par le bras avec une certaine souplesse mais la force quand il le tira faillit le faire chuter lourdement, c'est avec beaucoup d'agilité ou de chance que le rouquin réussit à garder un semblant d'équilibre, il le traina hors du réfectoire avec une facilité déconcertante. Allen regarda les deux s'éloigner et jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, mis à part ceux de son groupe tout le monde avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé. Lenalee intervint pour lui donner quelques explications:

« Ne t'inquiète pas Allen-kun, c'est tous les jours pareils avec ces deux-là... Tu en prendra vite l'habitude. »

« Ho... »

« Que vas tu faire après Allen-kun. »

« Je pense que je vais rester ici et me promener un peu pour...éviter de me perdre encore.. » répondit Allen à la jeune fille.

La jeune fille rigola et ajouta:

« je peux t'accompagner un moment et te montrer les meilleurs endroits de l'école »

Le garçon la remercia en acceptant volontiers la proposition.

Elle l'accompagna pendant pratiquement toute l'après midi, et elle l'amena derrière l'école, où se situait un parc immense. La pluie n'avait pas cessé mais l'endroit était magnifique, une variété d'arbres parsemaient la grande plaine, chênes, sapin et encore d'autres qu'Allen ne connaissaient pas. L'herbe tondue ressemblait à un immense tapis vert et les allées faites de castines étaient particulièrement propres et régulières. Des massifs de fleurs trônaient à chaque croisement d'allées et les buissons étaient taillés avec une précision remarquable. Les bordures étaient délimitées par de grandes haies de lauriers roses.

« C'est digne d'un jardin de Le Nôtre » s'exclama Allen.

La jeune fille le regarda avec une pointe d'interrogation, il lui répondit:

« C'était un jardinier...non plutôt comment dire...un architecte de la nature, c'est lui qui a créé le jardin du château de Versailles »

« ho...d'accord... »

Il marchèrent quelques temps dans ce somptueux parc, puis Allen remarqua un petit bâtiment dans un coin du parc. Il n'était pas très grand, de forme circulaire. Il n'était composé que verres qui s'unissait parfaitement avec l'ossature blanche, en métal. Le toit était aussi translucide et au somment, le métal représentait une nouvelle fois la croix qui était l'emblème de l'école.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Allen.

« On l'appelle le kiosque.. les pans en verre se détache et on peut faire jouer un quatuor quand l'école organise des spectacles pendant l'été..Tu veux aller voir? »

Oui.. bien sûr mais je voudrais pas te déranger trop longtemps, tu as surement mieux à faire.»

« Ne t'inquiète pas Allen-kun... » Elle regarda sa montre avant de continuer

« ...je peux encore rester un peu.. »

Ils approchèrent du kiosque et Allen ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il put mieux distinguer l'intérieur. Un magnifique piano à queue noir siégeait au centre de la pièce. Noir, luisant, il semblait attendre quelque chose. Fier et orgueilleux , il était protégé par un dôme de pureté qu'était le kiosque et sa noirceur lui était si opposé rendant l'endroit magique, presque illusoire. La jeune fille remarqua comment Allen dévorait l'endroit des yeux.

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux... » Allen la regarda un instant et elle lui fit un signe de tête dans la direction du kiosque.

Allen trouvait l'endroit sacré, il marchait lentement vers le dôme suivi par Lenalee, il poussa la seule vitre qui avait une poignée, un son léger de métal quand la porte s'ouvrit, seul son à avoir brisé le silence. Il se dirigea vers le piano, passa ses doigts délicatement sur la surface lisse, c'était un piano d'une grande valeur, mais surtout, pour lui, les sensations ressemblait à celle qu'il éprouvait quand il était chez lui avec son père. Allen avait trouvé son instrument, mais maintenant il devait savoir si l'instrument lui répondrait et s'accorderait avec lui. Il s'assit sur le siège, qui pouvait accueillir deux personnes et lentement leva le capot noir. Les touches noires et blanches brillaient, vierges de toutes marques. Délicatement, il effleura les touches, elles vibrèrent à son contact. L'instrument ne demandait qu'à jouer. Alors Allen, comme pour ne pas le brusquer, commença tout d'abord à fredonner, une mélodie légère et ensuite commença à jouer, lentement ne faisant que quelques notes. Puis au fur et à mesure, la mélodie s'intensifiait. Lenalee s'assit sans faire de bruit profitant du jeu d'Allen, elle ne reconnaissait pas la mélodie. Les doigts d'Allen se firent plus fermes et l'endroit est devenu vraiment magique la transportant dans un monde de fées et de magiciens. C'était une comptine qui pourrait être fredonner à des enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment.

Puis, lentement, Allen arrête de jouer et posa ses yeux sur les touches. Pour lui l'instrument lui avait répondu et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

« Magnifique » fit doucement la jeune fille, mais Allen ne lui répondit pas. Il avait toujours ses yeux posaient sur l'instrument.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule qui le sortit de sa contemplation et elle reprit:

« Tu pourras venir quand tu veux dans cet endroit...mais.. »

Allen fronça les sourcils:

« Mais? »

« En fait... à certains moments il faudra que tu évites si tu ne veux pas subir les foudres d'une personne... »

« Comment ça...qui? »

Voyant qu'Allen commençait à s'impatienter, elle continua franchement:

« Ce kiosque a été battit par Wisely, après ses études ici, il a fait construire ce kiosque car c'était l'endroit qui lui permettait de composer ses meilleurs morceaux et il ne laisse utiliser qu'à certaines exceptions, comme les concerts dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure, mais pas pour les étudiants... ».

Allen se figea, il savait que Wisely avait fait ses études ici, mais qu'il avait un sanctuaire d'inspiration lui était inconnu. Cependant Lanalee le rassura très vite, Wisely était mondialement connu et donc était très souvent absent, il ne venait presque plus comme à ses débuts. Il était libre de venir ici, quand bon il lui semblait.

« Ho...il est temps que j'y aille... » fit la jeune fille

« Merci pour tout Lenalee » répondit le garçon en lui offrant un joli sourire.

Il resta encore un peu devant ce magnifique piano, mais ne joua pas profitant du silence. Ce lieu l'apaisait un peu, il se sentait presque heureux, mais il avait toujours cette sensation de manque de vide. Quand ce sentiment se fit plus fort, il savait qu'il était temps de partir, il sortit calmement de la pièce et décida de rentrer chez lui. Cette journée l'avait épuisé.

Quelques mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la rentrée, il avait sympathisé avec Lavi. Il était toujours joyeux, une vraie pile électrique. L'école, qui au départ lui semblait austère et stricte, regorgeait de personnages plus excentriques les uns que les autres. Cependant celui qui remportait la palme haut la main n'était autre que Komui avec qui il avait dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour lui faire comprendre que Lenalee était simplement une amie et qu'il n'en voulait pas à sa pureté. Après plusieurs courses poursuites dans les couloirs avec un frère-maniaco-hyterico-protecteur, c'est Lenalee qui mit fin au conflit avec un simple geste extrêmement violent sur la tête de son frère et une immense tasse de café pour le consoler.

Allen avait réussi à organiser son emploi du temps comme il le voulait, faisant quelques cours le matin qu'il étalait sur la semaine, l'après midi était entièrement consacré à ses cours de musique et quand il avait terminé, il se rendait dans son cocon pour jouer ou simplement être assis avec le piano. Les autres auraient pu le prendre pour un fou à rester des heures ici sans jouer, mais tout ça lui était bien égal, il se sentait toujours aussi bien en sa présence, car il en avait besoin, pas que ces cours l'épuisaient, non c'était une certaine personne qui avait le don de le mettre hors de lui. A chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, les insultes fusaient, toujours à la limite d'en venir aux mains, mais grâce à Lavi et Lenalee, qui étaient les seuls à oser s'interposer, la tension, en apparence, retombait.

La première altercation avait eu lieu quelques semaines de la rentrée, quand Allen, trébucha à la cafétéria et échappa son plateau sur le sol. Grâce aux lois immuables de la physique, sa nourriture éclaboussa la seule personne se trouvant à proximité. Un silence de mort s'installa dans le réfectoire tandis qu'un certain japonais dégageait une aura des plus sombres qui grandissait exponentiellement. Au début, Allen avait présenté ses plus sincères excuses pour sa maladresse, mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, car on ne dérange pas un japonais qui déguste des nouilles étranges, qui plus ai de cette manière là. Il a suffi d'un surnom étrange sifflé avec une voix plus glaciale que les deux pôles de la planète réunis et un regard sombres parsemés d'éclairs dignes d'une central électrique subissant une IEM pour ouvrir les hostilités. Une guerre sans nom venait d'être déclarée, ce jour là une jeune fille courageuse et un rouquin, qui au passage a reçu un coup sévère pour avoir prononcé une malheureuse syllabe réussirent difficilement à les faire s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Cependant la rancune était tenace de chaque côté, donc s'en suivirent jour après jour, des sarcasmes bien placés, des insultes, des injures. La règle était, il n'y a pas de règle. Tout était permis pour gagner un match et les scores étaient serrés. Les autres étudiants, au début étaient effrayés, la probable mort d'un des leurs leur faisaient froid dans le dos, puis finalement, les querelles prirent place dans le quotidien bien tranquille de cette étrange conservatoire, des paris avaient même été lancés dès le début des cours pour savoir qui d'Allen ou Kanda allaient remporter la manche aujourd'hui.

Allen était perdu dans ses pensées et n'a pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi? » fit une voix derrière lui énervée mais calme. Allen sursauta et se retourna, quand il vit qui lui avait parlé, il se figea.

« M. Wi-Wisely...? »

Il se rappela ce que lui avait dit lenalee au sujet de cet endroit, il eut des sueurs froides, mais il ne voulait pas s'en prendre à lui, de plus, il venait juste de finir une joute verbale avec Kanda qui l'avait totalement vidé. Il se prépara mentalement à subir la colère de son mentor, mais à sa grande

surprise, l'homme vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Il le regarda perplexe.

« tu sais que tu es dans mon antre? » lui dit Wisely mais il n'y avait aucun reproche, juste un sourire.

« Je-je suis désolé...je vais vous laisser... excusez-moi encore.. » balbutia Allen.

« Tu peux rester Walker ».

Allen resta sans voix, il ne comprenait pas, il était l'intrus dans le sanctuaire de l'homme. De plus il se souvenait de lui.

Wisely soupira avant de lui expliquer.

« moi aussi, dès que je peux je viens ici pour m'apaiser...Tu sais pourquoi j'interdis l'accès aux étudiants? » Allen qui avait la bouche grande ouverte face à lui signa de la tête.

« Parce que je ne veux pas que ça devienne un squat, pour étudiants qui ne comprennent pas ce que cet endroit signifie réellement... Mais toi...tu m'as surpris déjà une fois à ton audition... »

Il s'arrêta et sourit à la tête d'Allen qui n'arrivait toujours pas à faire fonctionner sa mâchoire.

« Je suis resté un moment à t'observer, tu es respectueux des lieux, tu as une vision parfaite de ce qu'il représente... ». Il se leva et ébouriffa le cheveux blancs d'Allen qui était là statique seuls ses yeux arrivaient encore à faire quelques mouvements, puis il s'éloigna et sans se retourner lui dit:

« Tu es la deuxième personne que j'autorise à rester ici... » avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix et il sortit sans ajouter un mot.

Allen commença à reprendre une attitude normale et quand il s'aperçut que son idole était parti, il bondit et s'élança à sa suite et l'interpella:

« M. Wisely... »

« Hm? » fit ce dernier en se retournant.

« Je-je peux vous demander quelque chose? » demanda Allen timidement.

« Si c'est un autographe...tu baisses dans dans mon estime.. » Lui répondit l'homme ironiquement.

Allen lui fit un non de la tête.

« J'aimerai vous faire écouter quelque chose... ». Il attendit une réponse, mais le silence s'installa. Cependant Wisely se dirigea vers lui et lui fit un signe de tête en direction du piano.

Allen s'émerveilla et lui offrit un sourire de gratitude.

Allen souffla pour évacuer la tension et commença lentement à jouer. Wisely était assis à côté de lui et cela le rendait nerveux. Il allait écouter une de ses musiques. Les notes s'enchainaient lentement mais après quelques secondes, Wisely l'arrêta. Allen fût surpris, et déçu en pensant que sa musique ne lui plaisait pas.

« C'est très beau Walker...mais... Il manque quelque chose...Pour moi la musique a une âme, l'instrument et le musicien sont son le corps et le son est l'esprit...mais dans la tienne le corps est là mais l'âme semble absente... »

Allen se figea, il avait écrite juste après la mort de Mana, et les paroles de Wisely sonnait comme celles de son père, transcender la musique, la faire vivre.

« Je l'ai écrite quand...enfin pour mettre ce que je ressentais à ce moment là »

« Tu as perdu quelqu'un de proche, n'est-ce pas? »

« Oui... »

« Mon père qui m'a tout appris de la musique..y compris comme vous dites son âme.. »

« Je comprend alors pourquoi... ta mélodie a perdu son âme avec la mort de ton père »

Allen hocha la tête.

Wisely se leva brusquement et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule:

« Alors il te suffit de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait rendre son âme à ta symphonie »

« qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire? ». Pour Allen, elle ne pouvait s'associer qu'à son père et à personne d'autre, il était impossible de lui rendre son âme, puisque elle n'en avait jamais eu.

« Bon écoute...tu l'as écrite pour ton père disparu, c'est très bien...mais si tu veux qu'elle sonne comme tu le veux...il va falloir que tu trouves l'accord parfait... »

« L'accord parfait? »

« Oui...deux instruments à l'unisson...l'un protégeant l'autre...une parfaite synchronisation qui va faire que ta musique sera ce qu'il y a de plus magnifique...si tu veux vraiment transmettre ce que tu as ressenti dans ta musique trouve celui qui pourra te comprendre. »

A ces mots Allen se rappela alors des quelques notes de violon qu'il avait entendu à son premier jour. Ce qu'il avait ressenti, la sensation étrange qu'il le comprenait. Mais depuis qu'il avait commencé les cours, un étrange sentiment le parcouru et murmura:

« Je ne l'ai plus jamais entendu... ».

Wisely fronça les sourcils mais resta muet et eut un geste affectueux, fraternel envers le garçon. Après quelques instants, il brisa le silence:

« Si tu fais bien attention...je suis sûr que tu peux trouver ce que tu cherches ici dans cette école »

Dès qu'Allen avait commençait à jouer, une personne lui revint en mémoire, même force, même façon de jouer, mais en même temps tellement différents. Il ne dit rien à Allen, pour lui, il devait trouver par lui-même ce qu'il recherchait exactement. Le choix d'Allen aurait pu être différent du sien, il en doutait, mais il ne voulait pas l'influencer. S'il voulait réussir dans ce milieu, il devait le faire tout seul, comme lui s'était forgé. Il sortirent de la pièce ensemble, Allen était perdu dans ses pensées et Wisely lui donna une petite tape sur le crâne pour le faire revenir à la réalité, vexé Allen regarda son idole en fronçant les sourcils. Ils croisèrent Lenalee et Lavi ne put s'empêcher une petite remarque:

« On dirait deux frangins qui se disputent.. » cria Lavi en éclatant, seul, de rire à sa supposée blague.

Wisely regarda Allen avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et un léger sourire mesquin, ce dernier compris et hocha de la tête, ce fût Wisely qui parla en premier:

« Hé ben Lavi jaloux... » Le rouquin s'arrêta de rire et voulut répondre mais une autre blandinet reprit la parole:

« Tu sais à rire comme ça tu vas attirer l'attention d'une certaine personne qui, à coup sûr, voudra ta mort pour être à moins de 10 cm de Lenalee »

« A moins que tu sois candidat au suicide...Dans ce cas on peut te simplifier le travail en l'appelant directement... » Les deux blandinets gardaient leur sourire machiavélique et Lenalee venait de prendre une jolie couleur rosée, mais l'aplomb d'Allen la stupéfiait en même temps qu'un Lavi jetant des coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui. Les deux prirent une profonde inspiration pour hurler un nom mais deux mains vinrent se poser sur leur bouche.

« Ok c'est bon...j'arrête de me moquer de vous... »

La fin de journée passa relativement vite après ce petit incident, ils allèrent boire un verre tous les quatre au café. L'endroit était plus ou moins rempli de personnes qui dévisageaient Allen et Wisely, mais même quelques remarques personnes éméchées ne les déstabilisèrent pas et leur lancer:

« Oui oui on sait ... » sur un ton las qui calmait la plupart du temps les plus mesquins.

Après avoir passé leur commande Wisely se tourna vers Lavi et lui demanda:

« Alors Lavi...tu t'en sors cette année? »

« Oué oué...j'ai toujours Pianbrow derrière moi...mais je m'en sors...tranquille » fit le rouquin en roulant des yeux au nom de son professeur.

« Et Kanda comment va-t-il? ».

Au nom du japonais, il entendirent « Abruti » murmuré juste à côté d'eux.

« Ha ben toujours pareil...vous le connaissez...froid, asocial enfin il n'a pas changé...sauf peut-être avec Allen, il devient hors de lui...Mon p'tit Allen tu as le don de le mettre dans une rare fureur.. »

« Hey! j'ai rien demandé moi...c'est un abruti fini... le type même du gars qui ouvre la bouche que pour pourrir la vie...avec son attitude cherche-moi-des-poux-et-je-te-jure-que-tu-vas-finir-au-fond-de-la-Tamise... » répondit un Allen qui a le poil qui s'irisent au seul nom de Kanda.

Après copieusement épuisé le sujet Kanda, il parlèrent de tout et de rien. Allen se sentait heureux d'avoir pu se faire des amis aussi rapidement en l'acceptant tel qu'il était et surtout que Wisely avait vraiment un comportement fraternel envers lui, loin de ressembler à son père mais il était bien. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'il avait une pensée heureuse, le vide reprenait sa place dans son cœur et donc c'était le moment de rentrer en les laissant ici. Il les salua et les remercia pour les bons moments passée et rentra chez lui, seul. Mais aujourd'hui avait été différent quelque chose s'était réveillé en lui quand il se rappela de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Wisely, que sa musique était incomplète, alors lui aussi l'était. Cependant à cette pensée une personne exécrable lui revint en mémoire comblant le vide, mais chassa rapidement cette image de sa tête, tout bonnement impossible, ça devait être la haine qu'il ressentait pour lui qui lui procurait cette sensation. Le lendemain matin il ne commençait qu'à 11h et il décida d'aller au marché, peut-être pour parler un peu avec le vieux peintre, quand il arriva, il croisa une tornade brune qui le bouscula sans égard:

« Putain Kanda tu fais vraiment chier! »

A ce moment là les personnes présentes dans le marché se retournèrent vers Allen et Kanda qui se faisaient face, la température avait dangereusement chuté et plus personne n'osait faire un geste.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Moyashi? ». Siffla Kanda.

« C'est Allen...tu peux pas regarder où tu vas... »cria Allen en se massant l'épaule. L'impact avait été assez violent et il en était encore en train à se demander comment il n'avait pas chuté, mais par contre il s'était retrouvé dans le sens contraire d'où il se dirigeait.

« je sais parfaitement où je vais, mais tu n'étais pas dans mon champ de vision...Mo-ya-shi.. »

Kanda avait fortement insisté sur le surnom, sachant parfaitement qu'Allen ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait et s'apprêter à lui faire remarquer son ignorance par une réplique bien glaciale mais il fut pris de court par son adversaire:

« Allen, Ba-kan-da! ignorant-stupide-décérébré pour se rappeler un prénom et qui traite de pousse de soja... »

Kanda fût surpris, Allen avait donc fait quelques recherches, mais avec une parfaite maîtrise de soi-même, rien ne fût dévoiler, à part, peut-être un vif tremblement de sourcil, mais totalement invisible derrière la frange.

« HO...c'est que t'en a mis du temps pour savoir ce que ça voulait dire...à peine 3 trois mois... »Avant de continuer, il plissa les yeux et se pencha légèrement vers Allen et lui murmura:

« Tu t'intéresses à ce que je dis maintenant ».

Allen sursauta, il ne s'attendait certainement pas à avoir le japonais aussi porche de lui et encore moins à entendre une voix douce. Il bégaya que des semblants de mots et Kanda esquissa un sourire des plus mauvais et lui lança:

« Kanda 1... Moyashi 0 » et commença à partir.

Soudain Allen se jeta carrément sur lui et l'attrapa par le bras il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

« Où tu crois aller comme ça Bakanda...On vient juste de commencer » en lui rendant exactement le même sourire.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer Moyashi...Enlève tes mains ou sinon... »

« sinon tu vas me jeter dans la Tamise pour que j'aille dire bonjour aux poissons » coupa Allen ironiquement.

« Me tente pas Moyashi... » siffla Kanda.

Autour d'eux, la foule s'était entassée formant un cercle d'un diamètre de 20 mètres respectant les distances de sécurité des deux auras noires qui se propageaient à un vitesse incroyable. Un homme qui peignait tranquillement tout en fredonnant s'aperçut des mouvements brusques de la foule à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il se leva pour aller voir se qui se passait et réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre ce qui se passait et innocemment dit à deux personnes qui en étaient presque aux mains:

« HO Yû-kun tu as trouvé un ami.. »

Stupéfaction générale aussi bien de la part de la foule, qui se demandait si l'homme était aveugle ou stupide aux vues de la scène où un japonais sombre et un anglais aux cheveux blancs étaient à la limite de s'entretuer, que des deux acteurs au centre des attentions.

« Tch...impossible »siffla le japonais à l'attention de l'homme.

Allen comme d'habitude tentait de connecter son cerveau, la situation avait un air de déjà vu et tenta:

« M. Tiedoll vous le connaissez? »

Kanda fût stupéfait et une partie de son corps réagi en ouvrant de grands yeux à l'égard d'Allen.

Tiedoll acquiesça à la question d'Allen. Il s'aventura vers eux, on pouvez entendre derrière lui des murmures ressemblant à des prières pour le salut de son âme émanant de la foule. Il attrapa les deux garçons par les épaules et commença à verser de chaudes larmes en hurlant:

« Mon Yû-kun a un ami...enfin ... ». Le dit Yû-kun tenta de se dégager de son emprise mais il était fermement serré. Quant à Allen, il affichait un sourire crispé et marmonna entre ses dents:

« J'crois pas non » totalement ignoré par le peintre.

Ému par la situation Tiedoll se tourna vers Kanda et commença à l'assaillir de questions:

« Où l'as-tu rencontré? Depuis combien de temps vous êtes amis? … Ha et on pourra l'inviter à la maison et vous ferez une soirée pyjama? » frisson d'horreur pour les garçons et regards meurtriers sur Tiedoll.

« ben Yû-kun c'est no... »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça... » siffla Kanda. Mais Allen venait de trouver une faille et s'engouffra joyeusement dedans, son sourire crispé passa en mode sadique:

« Ho Yû-kun il ne faut pas être méchant avec M. Tiedoll.. » d'une voix une peu beaucoup innocente.

Kanda ne balbutia que quelques mots, soumis à une violente soif de sang d'un Moyashi qui ne pouvait être assouvie à cause d'un bras qui le maintenait fermement. Il entendit à ce moment là:

« Bakanda0- Allen1 »

Kanda venait d'atteindre un seuil critique, Allen se moquait ouvertement de lui, soudain comme si un petit yukai avait entendu les malédictions proférées silencieusement à l'encontre d'un certain blandinet. Tiedoll, sans le savoir, venait de jeter Allen dans ses griffes:

« Ho tu es gentil Allen-kun...aller ce soir tu viens manger à la maison...et tu ne peux pas refuser. »

Allen perdit son joli sourire faussement innocent et se décomposa littéralement quand il vit le sourire purement diabolique se dessiner sur le visage de Kanda. Il faillit plier sous ses jambes quand ce dernier ajouta

« Très bonne idée... »La voix était sourde et remplie de sous entendus. Allen reçut en pleine face des images de Lavi souffrant régulièrement de tortures physiques que le brun lui faisait subir sans une once de pitié.

« Heu ce soir je..je... »Mais Kanda le coupa avec une voix plus effrayante encore et son dos fut parcouru de frissons d'horreurs.

« tu ne veux pas nous vexer » sous entendu, ce soir tu vas réellement savoir ce qu'est la souffrance.

Allen hocha péniblement de la tête pour confirmer qu'il serait là et que c'était peut-être sa dernière soirée qu'il passait sur cette Terre alors autant apprécier un bon repas avant de disparaitre.

Inconscient du Danger, Tiedoll en les serrant plus fermement avait amené leur tête sur sa poitrine, sans se rendre compte que l'expression « se bouffer le nez » pouvait devenir réalité. Leur visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Allen ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le teint halé et la peau parfaite de Kanda et que malgré les traits tirés par la colère, l'ensemble était relativement parfait, mais quand il plongea son regard gris dans les agates sombres, il éprouva la même sensation que la première fois, aspiré sans peur dans le gouffre ténébreux du japonais. Kanda, quant à lui, se sentit troublé par la proximité d'Allen, son visage était enfantin, mais son regard reflétait une certaine souffrance et qui ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait dû pleurer. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en bataille mais ils semblaient avoir la consistance d'un nuage d'été isolé dans un ciel bleu. Sa peau était pâle sans imperfection, mis à part cette cicatrice rouge sang sous son œil gauche, mais que Kanda trouva plutôt jolie, elle se dessinait sous œil, puis descendait le long de sa joue assez finement. Kanda le compara à un fin tracé exécuté par un artiste de manière délicate et soigné et qui faisait ressortir les traits de son visage et surtout ces deux prunelles chromées, exact opposées des siennes. En fait ils étaient des parfaits contraires. Ils restèrent ainsi à s'observer en attendant qu'un Tiedoll, fou de joie, daigne les libérer, mais juste avant que l'étreinte ne se relâche, Kanda se ressaisit et d'une main défit le nœud rouge au col d'Allen en lui murmurant:

« A ce soir...Moyashi.. »

Allen cligna des yeux pour marquer son incertitude, il ne savait pas trop comment prendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire, tant le ton était neutre et le visage impassible. De toute façon pour lui Kanda était une véritable énigme, le seul sentiment qu'il montrait était la colère, mais la plupart du temps il était incapable de voir ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ou si réellement il éprouvait quelque chose, un cœur gelé dans un écrin de glace.

Le soir venu Allen se rendit chez Tiedoll et...Kanda, il soupira de lassitude. Grâce au plan que lui avait fait le peintre, il ne pouvait pas se perdre. Kanda avait lancé une bonne remarque sarcastique sur le sens de l'orientation inexistant d'Allen. L'homme lui avait presque dessinait la ville de Londres et avait marqué les endroits en rouge vif pour les changements de bus. Il arriva dans un joli quartier très bien éclairé et Allen fût surpris, il avait toujours pensé que Kanda devait habité dans une espèce de grotte comme l'animal sauvage qu'il était. La maison était petite mais magnifique et accueillante. Une petite allée bordée par un gazon parfaitement tondu menait à un escalier. L'entrée était protégée par un porche et une terrasse abritée contournait la maison. La porte était simple faute de bois et de verre mais la vitre était particulièrement jolie, elle ressemblait à un vitrail, le dessin représentait dessus était une fleur rose pâle, très léger et quelques pétales mêlant ce même rose avec du blanc chutaient le long de la vitre. Allen pensa que ce devait être Tiedoll qui avait fait cette esquisse agréable et il ne manquerait pas de le féliciter. Il sonna et entendit une voix plus que joyeuse. Allen soupira une nouvelle fois quand Tiedoll ouvrit la porte avec un sourire radieux et des étoiles plein les yeux. Allen lui rendit un sourire un peu crispé, mais qui était sincère.

« bonsoir M. Tiedoll » fit Allen poliment.

« RHO..;Appelle-moi Froi Allen-kun … mais je t'en prie rentre... » lui répondit-t-il gaiement en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Allen ne pût que rester bouche bée, l'intérieur était splendide. Il était dans un couloir où à sa gauche montait un escalier longeant le mur fait d'un bois très sobre, le sol était du parquet à la couleur sable. Les murs étaient en deux parties une peinte dans les même ton que le sol et l'autre était en lambris dans des tons un peu plus foncé. L'ensemble était accueillant et chaleureux. Il suivit Tiedoll qui le mena au salon. Nouvelle surprise pour Allen, la pièce était divisée en deux. La séparation était faite par un ensemble arrondi sculpté arborant de fines moulure. La pièce où il se trouvait était composée de deux fauteuils et d'un canapé assorti marron clair positionnés autour d'une cheminée. Une immense fenêtre aux vitres barrées par du fer forgé et à moitié teintée donnait sur la rue. Sur le mur opposé à la cheminée, sur tout sa longueur une immense bibliothèque trônait regorgeant de livres diverses. Dans l'autre partie du séjour, un table ronde nappée d'un blanc immaculé se posait au milieu de la pièce. Allen remarqua une chose étrange, une chose qu'au 21ème siècle, il ne pensait jamais voir, aucune appareils électroniques, télévision ou autre ne venait troubler cet havre de paix et bien-être. Curieusement, cet endroit lui rappelé chez lui en Écosse et il s'y sentait bien, même si un son vint le sortir de sa rêverie

« Tch...moyashi.. »

« Bakanda.. ». Pour une raison, le ton des deux adolescents avait la même suffisance et moquerie.

Aucun intérêt pour son invité, Kanda passa devant lui et alla chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque et remonta à l'étage, sans denier jeter un regard à Allen. Ce dernier sentait monter la frustration et pensa que ce soir allait être follement amusant. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait réellement, mais il sentait que le jeune japonais semblait moins arrogant, plus gêné. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée pensant que de sa part ce sentiment était impossible chez le jeune homme.

« Ne reste pas planter Allen-kun, monte le rejoindre... »fit un Tiedoll qui finissait de mettre le couvert et qui était toujours d'une grande naïveté à la relation des deux personnages qui se trouvaient sous son toit.

« Heu...je peux vous aidez si vous voulez, ça ne me dérange pas » répondit Allen prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour éviter une confrontation sans possibilité de fuite.

Tiedoll s'avança vers lui et le poussa vers les escaliers et lui rétorqua:

« Le dîner sera prêt dans une demi heure...monte ne sois pas timide ».

Allen maudissait ses pieds qui glissaient si facilement sur le parquet et se résigna à monter pour rejoindre le monstre dans sa tanière. Quand il fût en haut des marches le couloir identique à celui de l'entrée partait à droite et à gauche, il jeta un coup d'œil ne sachant pas où aller regarda en bas mais Tiedoll était déjà retourné à ses occupations. Il soupira et décida de se diriger vers la gauche ignorant que sa conscience lui indiquait l'opposé. Il avança prudemment dans le couloir, il y avait deux portes dont l'une était ouverte et où filtrait une faible lumière. Allen se sentait assez mal à l'aise dans cette partie de la maison, comme si la chaleur qu'il avait ressenti dans le salon n'atteignait pas cet endroit. Et plus il avançait à pas feutré et plus son ressentiment s'accentuait, quand il arriva à la porte entrouverte, il la poussa légèrement pour s'apercevoir que la pièce était pratiquement vide, mis à part un halogène qui donnait cette couleur jaune, malgré tout assez douce, une fenêtre ronde et dans le coin de la pièce le plus sombre, il réussit à distinguer une table ronde où était posé une masse noire. Il plissa les yeux pour les habituer à la lumière, et avança de quelques pas pût constater que c'était un étui de violon. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps d'avancer plus dans la pièce quand il entendit la voix de son plus grand ennemi:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Moyashi? ». Le ton était glacial.

« Je-je...ton père m'a dit de te rejoindre »

« Tch...ce n'est pas mon père... » lui répondit Kanda toujours avec son ton polaire. Malgré la colère dans la voix, Allen avait vu autre chose dans les deux onyx du japonais, en plus de la colère, il crut apercevoir un sentiment d'impuissance, voire même de peine.

Sans un mot de plus, Kanda ferma la porte devant Allen et fit demi-tour. Il le regarda un instant et décida de le suivre. Il voulait confirmer l'intuition qu'il avait eu. Le sentiment de de froideur dans cette partie de la maison semblait similaire à celui d'impuissance dans les yeux de Kanda.

Cependant, quand il fut devant la chambre de Kanda, il ne pût qu'admirer une porte très simple qui lui avait été violemment fermé au nez. La pauvre porte avait été malmenée à sa fermeture, mais l'ouverture n'a pas été tendre non plus quand Allen décida d'entrer dans la chambre en criant:

« C'est quoi ton problème Bakanda? ». La colère ne lui a pas un instant ôté sa curiosité à inspecter la chambre du monstre. Surpris, un style très épuré, un futon, un bureau, une penderie quelques livres, le tout organisé de façon très maniaque. Ce n'était pas un style de chambre d'adolescent de 19 ans, aucun poster, des murs peints crème et une bande noire qui courait le long des cloisons. Sur cette bande noire, d'étranges symboles étaient dessinés sur tout la longueur du mur juste au dessus du lit. Allen connaissant le personnage se demanda ce que cela pouvait bien signifier, mais n'eut pas le temps de demander quand il entendit la voix, ô combien tranchante, de Kanda:

« Tu te crois où Moyashi? »

« Ça t'arrive de répondre aux questions Bakanda? »

« Tu prends des risques...Moyashi.. »

Allen déglutit péniblement se rappelant, que d'un il avait été invité à manger chez son pire ennemi, de deux il était dans sa chambre et de trois qu'il n'allait peut-être pas pouvoir profiter du dîner chez son hôte. Et pourtant son envie de riposter à pris le dessus:

« Ho...Tu crois? ».

Kanda était assis sur son lit en position du lotus, tentant d'ignorer l'intrus dans son espace.

« ... »

« Tu n 'as rien à dire? » continua Allen sut un ton moqueur.

Aucune réponse. Allen fronça les sourcils et examina d'avantage la chambre du japonais. Malgré son style simpliste, il lui semblait que le moindre objet déplacé aurait perturbé l'équilibre de la pièce. Malgré la tension ambiante, Allen se sentait relativement apaisé, il prit quelques secondes et inhala une douce odeur de jasmin flottant dans l'air. Cette pièce était sans soute pour Kanda un lieu de méditation.

Lentement il avança au milieu de la pièce et s'agenouilla face à lui. Il le regarda, il avait les yeux fermés, le corps était tendu et droit, ses mains reposaient sur les genoux. La seule chose qui trahissait le calme apparent de Kanda était un froncement de sourcils très prononcé. Les cheveux de Kanda étaient toujours tirés dans une queue de cheval, sombres, luisant. Le lien noir qui les maintenait s'accordait parfaitement avec leur noirceur et donnait l'impression qu'il tenait comme par magie. Puis les yeux d'Allen se posèrent sur l'inscription juste derrière lui. Il savait que c'était du japonais, mais complètement inconnu pour lui.

« C'est quoi? » Demanda-t-il, plus calme après l'accueil qu'il avait reçu.

Kanda ouvrit un œil en direction d'Allen ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait. Pour lui répondre, il lui fit un signe de tête en direction de l'inscription au mur.

« en quoi ça te concerne Moyashi? » siffla Kanda en quittant sa posture en sachant qu'il allait lui être impossible de méditer dans ces conditions, mais resta tout de même assis sur le lit face à lui.

« C'est Allen, Bakanda...et en rien juste pour savoir s'tout.. » rétorqua Allen de manière nonchalante en haussant les épaules. Kanda soupira.

« C'est un poème... ».

Allen était perplexe mais aussi surpris que Kanda lui réponde sans son éternel ton cinglant. La tension se calmait peu à peu et Allen ne pût s'empêcher de demander:

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il raconte? ». Il sursauta quand Kanda fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

« T'es bien curieux Moyashi ».Pour répondre lui fit un signe de tête mais ajouta:

« Même si je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire, je trouve que l'écriture est magnifique et que le sens doit être tout aussi beau.. »

« Pas tant que ça... » fût la réponse de Kanda qui brusquement se déplaça vers les signes.

En plaçant un doigt sur chaque signe, il lui lit la signification:

« Flétries par l'hiver, les feuilles dans les bois sont mortes. Sur le givre qui les couvre, la clarté qui tombe de la lune est glacée. »

Allen regarda les kanji comme s'ils allaient lui apporter un sens plus explicite à cette phrase. Le silence s'installa de nouveau dans la chambre de Kanda, Allen remarqua que le regard profond de Kanda n'était pas aussi dur, mais plutôt lointain au delà du poème qu'il contemplait.

Soudain comme sortit de nul part, Tiedoll entra dans la chambre en lançant un joyeux « A table » à l'attention des deux garçons, Allen sortit de son observation en sursautant, mais Kanda lança de nouveau son regard diabolique au vieil homme.

« Combien de fois, je t'ai dit de ne pas venir ici... »

« Ho Yû-kun, j'ai interrompu quelque chose? Mah, désolé quand je suis monté j'ai vu que tu avais laissé la porte de la chambre d'Alma ouverte. ». Kanda lança un regard rempli d'incrédulité et de colère au vieil homme en face de lui avant de répondre:

« Ce n'est plus sa chambre ». Il sortit brusquement de la pièce en laissant un Allen totalement abasourdi, ne pensant jamais que Kanda fuirait une confrontation. Tiedoll soupira avnt de se retourner vers Allen et de lui dire:

« C'était son frère ». Sans plus d'explication il invita Allen à le suivre pour rejoindre Kanda qui avait dû aller s'installer dans le salon.

Allen redoutait le moment du repas. Ce n'était pas les sarcasmes de Kanda qui l'effrayaient mais plutôt la conversation du vieil homme. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un, que ce soit Johnny, Lenalee, Lavi, la même question revenait toujours et Allen n'était jamais très prompt à répondre aux questions relatives à sa vie passée. Cependant, pendant tout le repas, seul le bruit des couverts dans les assiettes résonnait. Mais à la fin du repas, quand Allen eut fini d'aider le vieil homme à débarrasser, il s'installèrent dans le salon, tous les deux et Kanda regagna sa chambre. Tiedoll soupira à son attitude et murmura à Allen qui était en face de lui:

« Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit... »

Allen se figea légèrement et répondit:

« Kanda est l'enfant dont vous m'avez parlé, n'est-ce pas? ». Le vieil homme lui répondit par un hochement de tête.

Après avoir observé le feu pendant quelques instants, Tiedoll brisa le silence:

« Enfin ….alors et toi? Pourquoi avoir choisi le conservatoire Black Order? » demanda-t-il avec un ton plus enjoué.

« humm...parce que...le monde de la musique m'a toujours attiré... »Malgré le ton serein, il n'avait dit qu'une partie de la vérité. La musique l'avait bien sûr attiré, mais elle était sa vie. Il ne vivait que par elle, elle était son âme et son cœur. Mana était celui qui lui avait enseigné et quand il est mort, une partie de lui s'est éteinte avec lui.

Tiedoll qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le feu se retourna vers Allen, il sentait la tristesse chez le jeune garçon, une tristesse qu'il avait déjà vu et côtoyé.

« Ho il se fait tard...je vais rentrer » fit Allen en se levant. La soirée qu'il venait de passer était assez étrange à son goût, Kanda n'avait pas été aussi mauvais qu'il avait laissé entendre ce matin, il avait surtout était totalement indifférent à la présence d'Allen et pourtant, Allen ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il lui semblait qu'ils avaient même eu un semblant de conversation avant le dîner. Mais aussi que son salut devait venir de l'altercation à laquelle il avait assisté avant de manger. Kanda était là physiquement mais son esprit était ailleurs. Allen soupira intérieurement que la soirée touchait à sa fin.

« Très bien..je vais demander à Yû-kun de te raccompagner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus... »

Allen se figea et se défendit:

« Non, non, non ce n'est pas la peine... ».

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Tiedoll était en direction de l'escalier pour appeler Kanda.

« Yû-kun...raccompagne Allen-kun jusqu'à la station ... »cria-t-il pour qu'il entende. Cependant Kanda ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Aucune réponse, alors Tiedoll se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme. Allen ne pouvait entendre qu'une voix au bord de l'explosion et une autre dégoulinant d'affection. Pourtant quand Kanda descendit, Allen resta pétrifié, il ne pouvait pas croire que Kanda avait accepté.

« Dépêche-toi Moyashi...j'ai autre chose à faire que du Babysitting.. » siffla Kanda alors qu'il prenait son manteau noir dans l'entrée.

« C'est Allen Bakanda et je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou asociale dans ton genre... ». Répondit sèchement Allen.

Pourtant, après avoir remercier Tiedoll pour la soirée, Allen était accompagné de Kanda. Ils marchaient en silence dans la rue, leurs auras étaient aussi glaciales que la température extérieure. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, Kanda était sur le point de repartir quand Allen, ne sachant pas ce qui lui est passé par l'esprit, lui demanda:

« Pourquoi avoir quelque chose d'aussi douloureux sur les murs de ta chambre? ». Allen se mordit la langue.

Kanda se figea mais ne prit pas la peine de faire face à Allen et lui lança:

« Tch..Et toi pourquoi placardes-tu toujours ce masque souriant?... pitoyable » puis il continua sa route.

Allen ne pût répondre, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Quand le bus arriva, Allen était toujours bloqué sur la silhouette sombre qui s'éloignait. Un raclement de gorge de la part d'un chauffeur impatient le fit sortir de ses tourments.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il se maudissait intérieurement, il ne pensait surement pas qu'une personne comme Kanda puisse le percer à jour. Son rôle était parfait, personne ne pouvait détecter le manque qui se dissimulait sous ce sourire. Non Kanda avait dû essayer quelque chose pour lui faire mal, le petit pic avant de terminer la soirée. Cette personne était trop indifférente à tout pour savoir de quoi elle parlait. Pourtant quand il alla se coucher, les mots de Kanda et cette phrase sur son mur était une litanie dans son esprit. De plus, il avait été le seul a ne pas lui poser de question sur son passé, comme si il savait déjà ce qu'il avait vécu. Une nouvelle secousse de tête pour chasser cette idée saugrenue, non, Kanda n'était tout simplement pas attentionné comme Lenalee ou Lavi. Il se fichait de tout le monde. Cette nuit là fût l'une des plus agitées qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant. Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, son oreiller était humide, il passa une main sur son visage, et s'aperçut que des larmes qu'il croyait taries depuis longtemps, avaient coulé.

La fin d'année arrivait à grands pas et Allen devait choisir entre ses options, composition ou piano. Le choix était difficile. Il lui restait à peine trois semaines pour faire son choix. Le froid était bien installé sur la ville de Londres, une cité de glace, la Tamise avait gelé également chose qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps. Pour la première Allen trouva cette ville figée magnifique. Il marchait sur les quais pour se rendre à l'école, il avait choisi un autre itinéraire pour pouvoir profiter du silence de la rivière endormie par l'hiver. Pourtant, il fût interrompu dans sa contemplation.

« Allen! Attends nous... ».

Quand il se retourna, il reconnut Lavi et Lenalee qui se précipitait pour le rejoindre.

« Lenalee...Lavi salut... Ça va? »

Quand ils furent à leur hauteur ils continuèrent leur marche. Il n'avait jamais parler de la soirée chez Kanda voulant éviter les railleries de Lavi et il était sans nul doute que Kanda en ait dit un mot à personne également.

« Dis Allen c'est la première fois que tu passes par là? On t'a jamais vu avant. »

« Oui je voulais voir de plus près la Tamise... »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux à l'examiner de plus près encore..Moyashi.. ». Allen s'arrêta net, un frisson incontrôlable lui parcourant l'échine, le froid pensait-il. Il leva la tête pour voir sur un pont un japonais accoudé, tout de noir vêtu avec un manteau ressemblant au sien aussi long descendant jusqu'aux chevilles. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Lavi s'élançait déjà en direction de Kanda:

« Hey! Yû-chan...quoi de neuf? » s'exclamait Lavi.

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ... et dépêche toi on a du boulot. » Sans un mot supplémentaire, il fit demi tour et reprit sa route. Allen ne pût s'empêcher de voir ce simple mouvement comme gracieux, le manteau flottant légèrement pour retomber lentement sur les chevilles et les longs cheveux noirs brossant son dos.

Lavi fit un bref geste de la main dans la direction d'Allen et Lenalee avant de rejoindre Kanda.

« A quoi penses tu Allen? »

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers la jeune fille qui avait remarqué la légère absence de son ami.

« Hein? » glapit Allen. Elle lui sourit comme une sœur et réitéra sa question et enfin Allen lui répondit:

« Ho..en fait je n'ai pas encore fait le choix de mon option principale »

« Tu sais que tu as jusqu'à la fin de l'année..même si les vacances vont arriver. Il ya toujours quelqu'un à l'école »

« Ha bon ? » demanda Allen surpris par ce fait et heureux d'avoir pu cacher à le jeuen fille ce à quoi il pensait réellement.

« Oui...Beaucoup sont très loin de chez eux pour les fêtes de fin d'année ou préfère rester à l'école pour profiter des installations pour se perfectionner. C'est un peu notre maison à mon frère et à moi dans un certain sens on forme une grande famille »Fit la jeune fille tendrement.

Allen lui répondit par un sourire.

« Tu es sûr que tout va bien Allen-kun? » questionna la jeune fille inquiète.

« Oui, oui Lenalee, juste un peu fatigué, ne t'en fait pas...Allons-y sinon on va être en retard. » répondit Allen avant de reprendre sa marche en direction de l'école.

A chaque fois qu'Allen rencontrait Kanda, les mots qui lui avait dit revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit. Cependant, comme à son habitude, il ne voulait alarmer personne et la seule personne qui avait percé sa carapace ne le supportait pas. Il avait toujours cette impression en sa présence que le vide et le manque disparaissaient à chaque fois. Il secoua la tête vivement pour se sortir cette idée de l'esprit. C'était inconcevable qu'une personne aussi insensible que Kanda remplisse le trou béant qu'Allen avait dans la poitrine.

Il passa plusieurs heures dans la matinée dans des cours de culture générale. Il voulait avoir la fin de semaine libre pour aller chercher un emploi et surtout choisir quelle sera son option principale. Allen était encore très hésitant sur son choix. Il marchait dans le couloir pour se rendre à la cafétéria son estomac le prévenait bruyamment qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner. Comme il avançait tranquillement, il entendit des cris venant du réfectoire, il pressa l'allure pour voir ce qui se passait. Quand il arriva aux portes, il fut bloqué par la foule qui s'était regroupée à cet endroit. Il ne distinguait rien mais reconnut sans peine la voix de Lavi:

« Arrête Yû-chan...On va chercher...ne t'inquiète pas ». Au prénom Allen baissa lentement la tête et la secoua, il aurait dû se douter que cette colère ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne, il était sur le point de s'éloigner, quand il entendit la réponse de Kanda:

« Si j'attrape celui qui l'a volé...il est mort...et Lavi...arrête de m'appeler par mon prénom..tu peux même pas savoir comme j'ai envie de te tuer et comme ça me donne envie de vomir à chaque fois que tu le prononces.. »

« Ok...OK... j'te promets...mais s'il te plait arrête, on va le retrouver et je t'aiderai même à tuer celui qui a pris ton violon.. ».

Allen se figea un instant, quel était l'idiot qui aurait pu voler Kanda mais surtout qui était assez suicidaire pour le faire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas que la foule s'écarta pour laisser passer un Kanda hors de lui et un Lavi désemparé. Le premier bouscula Allen qui fut assez peu ravi d'être ramené à la réalité de manière assez brutale:

« Hey!fais gaffe... »Il s'aperçut bien trop tard que la personne qui l'avait bousculé était Kanda qui avait perdu tout contrôle.

« La ferme Moyashi.. » fut ses seules paroles avant de s'éloigner.

« C'est Allen Bakanda! » mais Allen n'allait pas en rester là, il voulait des excuses, mais le moment était très mal choisi pour se battre avec Kanda. Quand Lavi vit qu'Allen allait continuer à provoquer Kanda comme à son habitude, il se dirigea vers lui, mais il arriva quelques secondes trop tard.

« Alors... On a perdu son violon!Bakanda ». La réaction fût immédiate. Kanda fit demi tour et se dirigea vers Allen à grande allure. Lavi essaya d'arrêter Kanda mais sans succès. Allen remarqua l'aura noire autour du japonais, mais elle était différente de toutes celles qu'il avait déjà vu. En plus d'être en colère, il se dégageait autre chose, de la culpabilité, de la tristesse. Allen se rendit compte trop tard de l'erreur qu'il venait de commettre quand il vit Kanda à quelques centimètres de lui. Il déglutit péniblement et balbutia:

« Je..Je suis...désolé..je ne..vou...voulais...pas.. »

« Tu ne voulais pas quoi Moyashi? » siffla Kanda. Allen remarqua les yeux de Kanda, derrière la fureur, les prunelles sombres semblaient perdues.

« Écoute Allen c'est pas le moment des bagarres...Yû...enfin Kanda s'est fait volé son instrument et tu sais c'était...

« Ferme la Lapin crétin... » claqua Kanda.

« Je m'excuse...vraiment...je ...je ne savais..pas...vous voulez que je vous aide à le retrouver? »

« Pas la peine... »fit une vois derrière eux. Quelqu'un essayait de se frayer un chemin au milieu de la foule. Les trois personnes au centre du rassemblement regardèrent dans la direction de la voix.

« Je l'ai trouvé Kanda-senpai.. ». A ces mots, Allen se figea. Il savait qui parlait, quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter et qui le lui rendait bien. Un garçon qui était arrivé en même temps que lui. Un chinois avec des cheveux noirs et crépus, assez bouffi et violoniste assez médiocre. Quand il avait demandé à jouer les morceaux d'Allen, celui-ci avait poliment refusé en lui expliquant que ce n'était pas les siennes mais celles de son père défunt que c'était quelque chose de personnel, le chinois avait tourné les talons vexé et l'avait traité d'arrogant. Depuis ce jour, il ne s'arrêtait jamais de mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'Allen pour le tirer vers le bas. De plus, le jeune chinois s'était auto proclamé l'élève de Kanda et ne supporté que le monstre aux cheveux blancs osent répondre à un si grand violoniste pendant leur querelles. Pour Allen, c'était plutôt la jalousie qui rongeait Chaoji, Kanda ne semblait pas s'apercevoir qu'il existait.

« Chaoji... »murmura Allen. Soudain, il eut le pressentiment que quelque chose de terrible allait s'abattre sur lui. Il se retourna vers Kanda pour lui dire quelque chose:

« Kanda...Je crois que... »mais il ne put terminer sa phrase. Le chinois venait d'arriver à eux et il lança un regard noir et un sourire victorieux.

« Tenez Kanda-senpai.. » Il tendit l'étui noir face à lui et Kanda s'en saisit délicatement. Il le posa au sol et l'ouvrit pour s'assurer que l'instrument était intact. Il soupira intérieurement en s'apercevant du parfait état de son violon. Allen jeta un œil pour inspecter l'instrument, mais ne vit que du noir. Tout était noir. L'étui, le velours à l'intérieur et même le violon, seules les cordes beiges ressortaient.

« Où était-il? » demanda Kanda doucement malgré la restitution de son bien, il flottait dans l'air une odeur de vengeance mortelle. »

Chaoji prit un air faussement mal à l'aise. Allen ferma les yeux. Il savait exactement ce qui allait suivre. Lavi fronça les sourcils, pour lui quelque chose clochait, le timing était trop parfait et le chinois lui inspirait très peu confiance.

« Ben...en fait.. je passais devant les casier et ...heu...il y en avait un qui n'était pas bien fermé... »

« Dépêche... » siffla Kanda.

« Ben je l'ai ouvert et j'ai vu l'étui dans le casier...Sachant que celui à qui il appartenait ne joue pas du violon... alors j'ai regardé pour savoir si je reconnaitrait l'instrument...Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour savoir que le seul violon noir de l'école vous appartient Kanda-senpai » Chaoji dégoulinait de bons sentiments envers Kanda. Ce dernier en était dégouté mais demanda:

« A qui était le casier? »

Chaoji tourna la tête vers Allen qui avait toujours les yeux fermés et qui était sûr que la machination était contre lui. Lentement Kanda s'approcha du jeune homme et il ressentit quelque chose d'étrange au fond de lui qui fut vite remplacé par la colère.

« Moya.. »

« Si je te dis que j'y suis pour rien tu ne me croiras pas ? Bien sûr »murmura Allen qui avait rouvert les yeux et qui regardait Kanda. Il lui offrit un sourire triste. Quelque chose venait de se casser entre les deux hommes. Allen recula de quelques pas et fit demi tour pour s'éloigner. Cependant Kanda lui attrapa le poignet et le ramena vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots qui brisèrent Allen:

« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ni même que tu me parles...Tu entends Moyashi..cette fois je ne plaisante pas » Kanda le lâcha et fit volte face et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Lavi était désemparé et lança un regard noir à Chaoji qui souriait triomphalement. Le rouquin ne savait pas vers qui allait ses deux amis souffraient il le voyait. Il décida d'aller voir Allen qui n'avait pas encore bougé, il était resté là ses yeux gris venaient de s'éteindre.

« Écoute Allen je... »

« C'est bon Lavi, ça va aller, c'est pas comme si je me préoccupais de ce Bakanda pense de moi.. » Ses mots sonnaient si faux que lui-même en fut étonné mais ne perdit pas un instant pour offrir un sourire encore plus trompeur à Lavi qui soupira et respecta la décision d'Allen et se mit à la poursuite de Kanda, se jurant de découvrir ce qui était vraiment arrivé. Il ne connaissait pas Allen depuis longtemps, mais savait que le jeune garçon était incapable d'au acte aussi bas, en revanche un certain chnois qui ne supportait pas Allen et qui ne réclamait que la reconnaissance de Kanda...

Allen regarda autour de lui et entendit les chuchotements de toutes les personnes présentes. Chaoji avait réussi à le faire passer pour un voleur devant presque tous les élèves. Il entendit à peine les mots de Chaoji qui s'était rapproché de lui:

« On est moins arrogant maintenant hein? »

« T'es qu'un pauvre connard » rétorqua Allen sans le regarder et sans attendre de réponse s'éloigna des autres élèves. Il marchait dans les couloirs sans faire attention où il allait après plusieurs minutes, il sentit le froid lui piquer le visage, quand il leva les yeux ses pas l'avait amené devant le kiosque. Le seul endroit où il se sentait bien. Il commença à se diriger vers son cocon quand il s'arrêta net. Il tendit l'oreille et une musique lui parvint. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur la mélodie. Il se tendit sensiblement quand il reconnut le son d'un violon. Les notes s'enchainaient rapidement, le musicien semblait tendu, en colère. Des images de Kanda et ses mots lui revinrent à l'esprit, il pencha sa tête sur le côté comme pour chasser ces idées. Les notes se succédaient rapidement, frénétiquement même exprimant de la colère, de la peine. Puis les notes deviennent plus douces mais semblent prévenir que la colère va revenir plus en force. De petites touches sur les cordes annonçant une nouvelle succession de notes plus violentes et plus denses. Allen savait que c'était la même personne qui jouait la première fois qu'il avait entendu. Mais cette fois-ci, la symphonie résonnait comme ses sentiments. La frustration puis la colère toute deux réunies dans une succession de notes aigües de plus en plus vite. Peut-être que la personne a assisté à ce qu'il venait de se passer et exprimait tous les sensations qu'Allen et Kanda avaient éprouvaient. L'archer bondissait sur les cordes exprimant toute la volonté de son possesseur, rapide, net, violent. Soudain, Allen rouvrit les yeux, il se retourna à l'intérieur toujours en se focalisant avant qu'elle ne se termine. Il devait savoir qui jouait, il devait confirmer l'impression qu'il venait d'avoir. La manière de jouer, la façon dont les notes résonnaient à son esprit transmettant ce que le musicien ressent. Cela lui paraissait tellement familier, tellement proche de lui. Pendant qu'il ressassait ses idées, il courait de plus en plus vite au rythme de la musique. Cette personne était ce qu'il manquait à sa musique. Ce musicien était son âme. Un seul nom lui venait en tête, mais il devait le confirmer. Il arriva au dernier étage de l'école essoufflé mais la musique avait cessé, ne restait que des bruits d'autres instruments forts déplaisants à son goût. Il regarda par toute les fenêtres des portes de classe pour voir si le musicien était encore là, mais quand il arriva à la dernière porte et qu'il regarda il se recula rapidement et fit demi tour, à l'intérieur était Lavi et Kanda. Il scruta si rapidement dans la salle qu'il ne remarque pas le violon posé aux côtés de Kanda. Il avait si peur d'être remarqué que malgré la fatigue il rebroussa chemin aussi vite qu'il l'avait parcouru et alla se réfugier dans le kiosque pour se calmer. Il alla s'assoir au piano, mais se sentait incapable de jouer. Il posa ses doigts sur les touches, mais comme si ses mains étaient indépendantes refusaient de jouer. Il ne comprenait pas le sentiment qui l'envahissait. Les mots froids de Kanda lui serraient le cœur, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ça l'affectait autant. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien et pourtant aucune défense ne s'était manifestée. Peut-être, qu'il avait envie de ça. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de Kanda. Il l'avait tellement démasqué que ça lui faisait peur. C'était peut-être le bon prétexte pour mettre fin à ses tourments.

Pendant ce temps dans une salle de musique, un rouquin tentait de calmer un japonais. Lavi regardait son ami, il connaissait ses colères, mais en plus dans le regard perdu du japonais, il croyait y voir un sentiment de trahison. Et pour Lavi, c'était la première fois, il s'avança lentement vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule:

« Tu penses vraiment qu'Allen est capable de faire ça? Personnellement je ne le crois pas. »

« Tch...Je m'en fiche de ce que tu penses »

« Peut-être...par contre toi ça à l'air de te travailler plus que tu ne le voudrais... »

« La ferme crétin de lapin »Kanda se leva et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot ni entendre les propos de Lavi.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Yû-chan mais finalement tu aimes bien Allen »

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'incident et Allen était de plus en plus isolé. Il se sentait pire qu'un paria, un monstre et un voleur. Les regards posés sur lui étaient tels des poignards lui transperçant le cœur. Pourtant, il avait déjà subi ce genre d'épreuve quand il était jeune, mais comme il est dit quand il y a différence, il y a exclusion. Allen pensait pouvoir surmonter encore une fois cette sensation d'être une nouvelle fois LA victime. Il marchait une nouvelle fois en direction de son antre tout en réfléchissant à ce qui s'était passé, il était accompagné des deux seuls personnes qui se moquaient de son apparence et de ce qui pouvait être dit, Lavi et Lenalee. Il leur offrait toujours c merveilleux sourire en les assurant que tout allait bien. Pour Allen, ils étaient devenus de véritables amis comme Johnny, en Écosse. Toutefois, il ne prêtait guère attention aux insultes qu'il recevait quand il se retrouvait dans sa classe, c'était différent de sa jeunesse, où il était seul pour affronter les violences verbales et physiques. Cependant, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, Kanda ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis l'incident et c'est que lui faisait le plus mal. Il avait essayé de se dire que la distance le protégerait mais il en souffrait. Leurs querelles journalières lui manquaient. Quand, il l'apercevait au hasard d'un couloir, son cœur manquait un battement, puis ressentait une douleur vive dans la poitrine quand il s'éclipsait. Ce sentiment de manque, avait été de plus en plus présent au fur et à mesure que le temps passé loin de lui. Le vide immense qui le submergé et le faisait sombrer plus profondément dans ses tourments n'avait jamais été aussi réel depuis que Kanda s'était éloigné de d'Allen. Ce sentiment de manque, la même sensation à la mort de son père, d'avoir été abandonné, c'était comme si une partie de lui lui avait été arrachée. Avec ses deux amis, ils n'avaient pas reparler de l'incident et quand Lavi devait travailler avec Kanda, Allen faisait en sorte de respecter les paroles de Kanda et de laisser Lavi quelques minutes avant que Kanda n'arrive et la douleur devenait insoutenable. Ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'en savait rien, mais ce dont il était certain c'est que Kanda lui manquait.

C'était la veille des vacances et il ne restait qu'un seul cours à Allen et bien évidemment il était en retard. Il courrait en direction de sa salle de classe quand derrière une porte, il reconnut une voix familière. N'écoutant que sa curiosité et maudissant cette satanée porte d'être trop épaisse pour comprendre clairement ce qui été dit il ne put percevoir que deux mots:

« Noir... »

« Mais.. » maugréa Wisely, mais n'insista pas.

Allen fronça les sourcils et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour se concentrer d'avantage sur son écoute et fut surpris quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'il manqua de s'étaler dû au manque de soutien. Il reconnût sans peine le compositeur célèbre qui était tout aussi étonné de trouver quelqu'un derrière la porte. Allen se redressa et se passa la main derrière son crâne en baissant les yeux et en murmurant:

« Désolé »

Wisely lui sourit et s'approcha de lui en lui posant une main sur son épaule. Il n'a pas vu l'autre personne qui parlait avec son mentor, son champ de vision était obstrué une nouvelle fois par cette porte mais un simple:

« Tch.. » lui permit de comprendre qui était l'orateur de Wisely. Une nouvelle fois, une pointe de tristesse fit son chemin jusqu'au fond de son cœur et de son esprit sans pour autant l'empêcher de placarder sa « poker face » au jeune virtuose. Ce dernier passa sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen et le dirigea vers l'extérieur de la salle pour l'accompagner sur les derniers mètres qui le séparer de son dernier cours.

« Ha au fait Allen, il y aura un spectacle offert par l'école pour la messe de minuit la veille de noël si tu n'as rien de prévu tu peux venir, j'ai réussi à me libérer pour l'occasion. »

« Ho euh oui..je pense que je peux être là.. » répondit Allen étonné par la soudaine déclaration de Wisely.

« Très bien alors on se reverra ce soir là » s'exclama le compositeur avant de laisser Allen devant une nouvelle porte et en lui faisant un signe de la main avant de disparaitre au détour d'un couloir. Allen soupira pour se donner du courage avant de rentrer dans sa classe en sachant que tous ces mauvais regards seraient encore braqués sur lui. Pourtant, il se sentait sensiblement mieux après sa petite discussion avec Wisely. Il ne semblait pas être au courant au sujet de l'histoire du violon ou alors il n'y prêtait pas attention mais dans les deux cas Allen pouvait affronter sa dernière heure de cours avec ses « camarades ».

Le vendredi 24 décembre, Allen était chez lui. La nuit commençait à tomber sur Londres et la neige recouvrait les rues. Son téléphone sonna.

« Allo? »

« Allen c'est Lavi...

« Bonsoir Lavi comment vas-tu? »

« Bien qu'est ce que tu fais Allen on t'attend pour le concert avec Lenalee. Et sérieux fais super froid dehors...On va devenir des statues de glace à force de ne pas bouger »

« Heu Lavi je suis pas …. » Allen fût interrompu immédiatement par le rouquin.

« Je veux pas entendre que tu viens pas...Aller dépêche toi...Tu ne veux pas me voir en chef d'orchestre? » rigola Lavi.

« Très bien... »soupira Allen.

« ...Rentrez tous les deux je vous rejoins dès que possible »

« A tout' Allen-chan »

« A plus tard Lavi. »

Allen prit le temps de se préparer. Il se sentait assez gêné de se retrouver au milieu de la foule d'élèves et de ceux qui se rendraient à ce concert avant la messe de minuit. Il était assis sur son canapé dans une tenue décontracté, il avait décidé de rester chez lui pour le reste des vacances. Il portait un pantalon et chemise noire ample et un gilet clair assez long. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira une dernière fois avant de finir son thé et de monter se préparer. Il avait décidé de faire une simple apparition et de respecter ce qu'il avait promis à Lavi et Wisely. Il s'y rendrait, écouterait un ou deux morceaux et rentrerait chez lui.

L'église était toute proche de l'école. Une église catholique commune, simple et très bien entretenue. Les portes en bois étaient restées ouverte, malgré le froid, pour que les passants, les voisins puissent profiter de la musique que se dégageait de ce lieu de culte. Il ne restait qu'une centaine de mètres à parcourir avant qu'Allen ne soit en vue de l'église. Mais, il commençait à percevoir les mélodies qui se propageaient à travers les rues, Il s'arrêta quelques instants. Il venait de reconnaître une très célèbre musique classique, la 9ème symphonie de Beethoven qui venait de s'achever, quelques applaudissements et la musique reprenait. Il s'agissait encore une fois d'un chef d'œuvre le requiem de Mozart. Il resta quelques instants pour ressentir la musique, toute la puissance de cette mélodie, les différentes variations. Il sourit même quand il entendit les paroles. L'école avait donc invité des chanteurs d'opéra accompagnés par des chœurs. Le concert avait dû commencer depuis un moment car la nuit avait bien avancé. Il décida qu'il irait jusqu'à la chapelle après la fin du morceau, profitant des voix le transperçant, des voix presque venues d'un autre monde, angéliques, miséricordieuses, s'élevant vers les cieux et tellement apaisante. Puis la musique s'achève et Allen soupira, les applaudissements fusèrent à l'interprétation, puis ce fût le silence complet. Allen se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Il arriva enfin à l'église, il y avait quelques personnes obligées de rester à l'extérieur, l'église était complète. Il monta les quelques marches et se trouva une place d'où il pouvait voir l'ensemble de la chapelle. Cependant, il ne pût voir qu'un simple autel éclairé par une lumière blanche et douce et le sol devant lui était un damier en noir et blanc. Tout le reste de la chapelle était dans le noir le plus complet. Il n'entendait que les chuchotements interrogateurs autour de lui. Il se doutait que les musiciens et le chef d'orchestre étaient en place dans la chapelle, mais il n'entendait aucun son d'instrument qu'ils devraient s'accorder avant le début. Rien.

Ace moment là la neige sur Londres tombait plus vivement, de gros flocons blancs tourbillonnaient et couvraient le bitume pollué de Londres. La ville semblait se transformer à chaque minute passée. Pour Allen, c'était étrangement la même chose, un sentiment grandissait en lui, sans pouvoir se l'expliquer. C'était un sentiment familier, s'il pouvait le décrire ce serait qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps, comme si ce qui allait suivre allait changer sa vie pour toujours. Le même sentiment de bonheur quand, Mana l'avait recueilli et élevé comme son fils. Les minutes s'égrainaient au fur et à mesure que les chuchotements diminuaient, jusqu'au silence le plus complet. Les yeux à la couleur de l'actuel temps d'Allen semblaient essayés de percer l'obscurité pour percevoir le moindre geste, le moindre éclat. Quand soudain...

Il entendit les _tic tic tic_ du chef d'orchestre et la musique commença bercée dans l'obscurité. Après seulement quelques notes, Allen se figea, la douce mélodie d'un violon lui parvint et le transperça. Ses yeux se plissèrent et devinrent acharnés à rechercher le moindre indice. Et quand les chœurs s'élèvent puissants, la lumière revint. Allen reconnut sans peine le chef d'orchestre, Wisely, il pensa que cette mise en scène ne pouvait venir que de lui. La symphonie lui était inconnue, il en conclut que ce devait être la dernière composition de ce génie. Cependant, ce n'était pas la puissance des choristes ou Wisely ou même encore le mélange des instruments classiques et modernes qui le troublaient, non, c'était ce violon qui l'envoutait une nouvelle fois, il pouvait voir plusieurs violonistes, mais en fermant les yeux, ça n'était aucun d'eux. Après sa recherche aveugle, il fut contraint de rouvrir ses yeux platines, mais, il ne voyait rien, mais il comprit. Une infime partie du chœur de la chapelle était restée dans l'ombre, masquant son occupant. Allen en était frustré, tellement il voulait découvrir qui était ce joueur, car il en était convaincu, ne sachant comment, qu'il était un homme. Les paroles de Wisely lui revint en mémoire une nouvelle fois, l'âme et le corps de la musique, deux ne font plus qu'un. Malgré la beauté et la pureté du son émis par des cordes vibrantes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que le musicien était comme lui, incomplet, seul et vide. Et pourtant, le violon dégageait tellement d'émotions, les petits coups secs d'archet suivaient la puissance des chœurs en exprimant une certaine violence, puis la musique s'adoucit, mélange de peine de tristesse et de chagrin, peut-être la perte de quelqu'un de cher, partant des graves pour culminer sur les aigus avec plus de puissance sur les cordes dans les notes basses. Les fluctuations des notes, l'intensité du jeu du musicien, tout en lui ramenait Allen inexorablement vers lui. Les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes peur. Peur de vouloir s'accrocher de nouveau et de perdre encore quelque chose de chère, quelqu'un d'aimer. De nouveau, le ton change, les sentiments s'accentuent passant à l'espoir, plus calme, plus serein. Vient le moment où tous les musiciens s'inclinent devant la suprématie de ce violoniste. Un simple orgue l'accompagne et la lumière perce les ténèbres pour laisser apparaître la partie manquante d'Allen. La douleur qu'il ressentit à ce moment fut exactement de la même force qu'à la perte de Mana. Ce violoniste qu'il recherche depuis tant de mois avec acharnement, cette personne qui lui semblait impossible d'éprouver des sentiments, cet homme qui baignait dans une lumière éthérée, était aussi sombre que les ténèbres qui l'entouraient quelques secondes auparavant, celui qui lui avait demandé de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole.

Kanda.

Même si Allen avait tant espéré que ce soit lui,le choc avait été violent, et la tristesse qu'Allen ne pouvait contrôler l'envahissait. Maintenant, cela lui semblait tellement évident, si opposé mais si semblable à la fois. Tous deux enfouissant leurs vrais sentiments au plus profond de leur être et ne les transmettent que par la musique. Malgré sa peine, il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le jeune japonais. Les yeux masqués par une frange noire brillante, mais Allen savait que son visage était détendu à sa manière de jouer. Les longs doigts dansaient et vibraient sur les cordes. L'ensemble était perfection, un être sombre avec un instrument tout aussi noir. Et pourtant, les deux rayonnaient. Mi-ange, mi-démon se dressait dans cette chapelle, déterminé, mais surtout inconscient de se qui l'entourait et de ce qu'il dégageait. L'ensemble de la chapelle peut-être même ce qui se trouvait à l'extérieur semblait figer et envouter par le violoniste.

Allen le fixa un peu plus longtemps avant de s'éloigner, la tête et les épaules basses. Son manque s'intensifia encore plus au fur et à mesure que le violon se perdait. Inconsciemment, ses pas le menèrent à son refuge. C'était une habitude, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis ses quelques mois passés à l'académie, il devait les partager avec CE piano et ce soir ne faisait pas exception, bien au contraire. Il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi son manque disparaissait quand il se disputait avec Kanda et il avait renoncé à savoir. Même si leur relation était basé sur les insultes qui maintenant, après y avoir réfléchi après l'histoire du vol, ressemblait plus à des marques d'affection à la manière kandaesque. Quand, il avait repensé au diner chez lui, la douceur qui émanait de la maison l'avait fait se sentir bien depuis très longtemps et il s'en veut encore pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été stupide. Kanda lui avait promis milles souffrances, mais rien de ce qu'il avait promis ne lui retomba dessus. Et ce poème sur son mur...

Il s'écroula sur le siège devant le piano et posa sa tête sur le bois de protection se sentant de plus en plus stupide. Kanda l'avait compris lui, mais Allen n'avait pas pris la peine de s'interroger sur la signification qui en plus lui avait été traduit. Il se sentit égoïste. Il lui avait fourni des indices sur le pourquoi de son comportement. Il se murmura cette phrase qu'il n'avait jamais pu oublier:

_« Flétries par l'hiver, les feuilles dans les bois sont mortes. Sur le givre qui les couvre, la clarté qui tombe de la lune est glacée. »_

Il comprenait enfin. L'épaisse forteresse que Kanda s'était bâtie après la mort de ses parents, le froid dans la partie de la maison et le chambre de son frère vide de tous souvenirs. Après leur mort, Kanda a gelé son cœur et figé toutes les émotions qu'il aurait pu ressentir. La joie, l'amitié, l'amour, tout ce qui aurait pu le réchauffer mais certainement aussi le détruire. Maintenant Allen comprenait Kanda, mais peut-être trop tard.

_« Je l'ai perdu... »_murmura-t-il à son piano. Pourquoi se sentait-il si mal? Que ressentait-il réellement pour lui?

Lentement, il se redressa et leva le cache pour laisser apparaître les touches noires et blanches. Il appuya une fois sur une blanche, puis sur une noire, encore et encore... Doucement, il ferma les yeux alternant noir et blanc, noir pour Kanda, blanc pour lui. Il se dit que finalement les clés blanches étaient plus nombreuses que les noires et que finalement Kanda en connaissait beaucoup plus sur lui qui l'inverse. Il s'était révéler au jeune japonais, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Il avait réveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il avait longtemps enfouis. La détermination, ne jamais lâcher, trouver des issues. Toutes leurs querelles avaient été dans ce but. Finalement le violoniste aimait le pianiste et le poussait dans ses retranchements pour qu'Allen sorte de son apathie.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, la colère, la haine prenait le dessus contre ce gars qui l'avait piégé, ce Chaoji qui avait consciemment fait du mal à Kanda pour l'atteindre. L'envie de le battre à mort était puissante, jamais auparavant, ces sentiments avait été si présents. Pour Allen, voler un instrument de musique à son détenteur revenait à lui arracher une partie de lui et c'est exactement ce que Chaoji avait fait. Quand Kanda avait planté son regard d'obsidienne dans le sien à ce moment là, il aurait préféré se faire arracher les yeux que d'avoir vu cette immense tristesse et cette déception. Désormais, Allen savait comment Kanda transmettait ses émotions, ses yeux et son violon.

Il s'arrêta de pianoter sur les touches en bois précieux et brillantes. Il soupira et se frappait mentalement pour avoir été aussi stupide et aveugle. Il se retourna vivement quand il entendit la porte en verre se fermer avec un doux bruit. Il se ressaisit et afficha son plus beau sourire pour masquer ses idées et sa si basse estime de lui.

« Félicitations..Wisely ton dernier morceau était super » Il se levait pour faire face à l'homme en face de lui. Ce dernier soupira avant de dépasser Allen et s'assoir où il était quelques instants auparavant.

« Merci, mais ce n'est pas le dernier.. »

« Hein? »fit Allen qui connaissait sur le bout des doigts tous les morceaux composés par son mentor.

« Tu sais Allen...Je vais te raconter une histoire...Cette musique je l'ai composée il y quelques années, quand j'étais encore étudiant ici. » Il se retourna vers Allen et lui fit signe de venir s'assoir à côté de lui.

« Tout comme toi, je l'ai écrite quand j'ai perdu mon frère. ».

Allen se figea, il l'ignorait. Encore une chose qui lui serra la poitrine.

« Désolé » murmura Allen avant de baisser la tête.

« Nous avons été orphelins très jeune et c'est lui qui s'est occupé de moi. Il a renoncé à tout pour que je parvienne à mon but. Mais Il est tombé malade et a souffert pendant deux ans et s'est toujours efforcé de me le cacher, mais quand il s'approcha de la fin il a bien été obligé d'avouer... J'étais tellement en colère contre lui et contre moi-même pour ne m'être occupé que de moi. ». La douleur était encore bien présente dans le ton de Wisely. Ses doigts volaient au dessus des touches sans les toucher pendant qu'il racontait son histoire.

« Alors quand il est mort, j'ai fait comme toi, tous mes sentiments, je les ai posés sur une partition. Et comme toi, il me manquait quelque chose. » Il se tourna vers Allen avant de poursuivre.

« Tu as trouvé cette musique magnifique, n'est-ce pas? » Allen lui répondit en hochant la tête.

« Mais sais-tu pourquoi? » Allen ne comprenait pas où Wisely voulait en venir.

« Parce que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui a pu la comprendre...sinon crois-moi jamais je ne l'aurai menée ce soir et personne ne l'aurait jamais entendu... ».

« Ho... » l'interrompit Allen

« Tu veux dire que Kanda est finalement celui dont tu avais besoin pour rendre l'âme à ta musique » Et pour la première fois, Allen était jaloux de son mentor. Mais, bien évidemment, son ton restait amicale et presque le félicitant.

« J'aurai aimé que ce soit le cas, Allen, mais malgré toute ma volonté Kanda a joué ce soir parce que je lui ai demandé et parce qu'il comprenait ce que je voulais faire passer. C'est tout. » Il fixa Allen pour savoir s'il comprenait ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer, mais voyant que le jeune homme avait l'air perdu, il soupira et commença à lui expliquer.

« Kanda est comme nous Allen il a perdu tout ce qui lui était cher mais lui s'exprime par son violon.. » Allen venait de s'en rendre compte et acquiesça.

« Il était un prodige dès son plus jeune âge. Il n'était pas obligé de venir dans cette école, il aurait pu avoir tout ce qu'il voulait. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement. » Allen posa ses mains sur ses genoux et commença à se crisper commençant à voir où voulait en venir Wisely, ses doigts commencèrent à froisser son jeans.

« Le soir où sa famille est morte, c'était son premier concert en solo. Au moment où ses parents sont morts, son jeu était divin...comme si... »

« Comme si ? » demanda Allen

« Il n'avait pas vu ses parents avant le début du spectacle et le pauvre Kanda a commencé à jouer en pensant que les notes de musique parviendrait jusqu'à ses parents et son frère et ce fût comme si sa musique avait pris vie et inondé le monde entier... Inconsciemment je pense qu'il savait qu'il ne viendrait jamais »

« Je connais l'histoire Wisely, je savais que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture mais j'ignorais cette partie de l'histoire » murmura Allen dans un souffle, la tête baissée et le cœur serré. Ses larmes menaçaient de tomber. Avec tout ce qui concernait Kanda,les sentiments d'Allen étaient mis à nu.

« Depuis ce jour, il n'a plus jamais donné de concert et son jeu n'a plus jamais été le même. Il lui manque quelque chose à lui aussi. » Wisely se leva et se mit derrière Allen. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune homme et continua:

« Tu te souviens ce dont nous avons parlé au sujet de ta musique, je ne voulais pas t'influencer pour trouver celui qui serait son âme mais je crois... »

« Oui je sais...Ça ne peut être que lui...mais après ce qui s'est passé je doute qu'il veuille encore entendre parler de moi. » le coupa Allen

« Rassure toi, Allen...Il connait le vrai coupable » Allen releva la tête et se tourna vers Wisely qui s'écarta pour le laisser voir qui venait d'entrer dans le kiosque. Le compositeur se baissa pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Allen.

« Lavi peut être très persuasif quand il veut quelque chose qui a de l'importance pour lui...Regarde Allen voici la seule personne qui est autorisée à venir en ce lieu ». Il se releva et offrit un sourire au jeune homme avant de s'éloigner pour les laisser seuls.

Allen se leva et regarda l'homme qui était resté près d'une des vitres du kiosque. La pâle lumière qui baignait le kiosque n'aurait pas suffit à savoir qui était la silhouette, la neige qui s'étendait dans le parc offrait un parfait opposé à celui qui commençait à faire quelques pas hésitants dans sa direction.

« K-Kanda... » souffla Allen.

« Joue.. » répondit Le jeune japonais. Il avait gardé ce même visage renfrogné. Mais ses yeux étaient loin d'exprimer cette colère incessante. Allen qui se perdait dans cet immensité de cobalt se réchauffait au fur et à mesure que Kanda se rapprochait de lui. Il n'avait toujours pas bougé, alors quand la main tenant l'archet lui indiqua le piano, il sursauta et s'installa devant le clavier tournant le dos au violoniste. Allen expira avant de commencer à effleurer les touches.

Les notes étaient douces et apaisantes. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à ce qu'il allait jouer mais ses mains, elles, savaient parfaitement ce qu'il fallait faire. Alors, sans faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il se concentra sur l'homme qui était derrière lui. Il n'y avait que le son du piano qui flottait dans l'air. Kanda était resté silencieux, bercé par la musique d'Allen. Ce dernier sentait la présence du jeune homme, il était proche, très peu d'espace entre eux, juste ce qu'il fallait pour que leur jeu s'accorde. Le jeu d'Allen était souple et les notes cristallines. Nul besoin de parler ou de faire un signe, Kanda savait parfaitement quand il devait commencer à jouer. Puis, Kanda porta son violon à son épaule, ferma les yeux à son tour. Au moment où il sentit qu'il devait accompagner ce piano, son archet frôla les cordes, ses doigts, lentement les pincèrent et offrit un doux son mélodieux. Quand les notes de violon parvinrent aux oreilles d'Allen, ce dernier rouvrit les yeux une fraction de seconde avant de les refermer. Tout semblait si familier et pourtant Allen ne semblait pas croire qu'il jouait avec lui. Leurs instruments étaient en harmonie. En ce lieux sacré, leur univers, leur bulle, la symphonie prenait vie avec son âme et son corps, les enveloppait, les transperçait. La musique venait d'atteindre sa quintessence, en cette place et heure avec eux. Nul n'aurait eu l'audace de venir perturber ce moment si unique et si magique. Deux êtres que tout oppose autant par leur physique que par leur caractère et pourtant si unis quand ils jouent. Les notes de piano rejoignant celles du violon, se mêlant, s'embrassant pour exprimer ce que l'un l'autre ressentait. Pourtant, malgré la beauté du morceau, il émanait une telle tristesse, un manque et aussi un besoin inassouvi. Mais aucun des deux ne semblait vouloir oublier tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant de s'être rencontré. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient avoir en commun était leur passé tragique. Pour l'un la musique était devenu sa vie, pour l'autre elle était devenue l'expression de ses sentiments enfouis et inavoués. Une vie sans sentiment n'est rien et des sentiments sans vie n'existent pas. Tous les deux ne faisaient que survivre depuis plusieurs années, se forçant tous les jours à jouer un rôle. Pour eux la vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une scène de théâtre. Leur nature profonde était ensevelie sous des années de mensonges. Seul échappatoire pour les deux, la musique qui les empêchait de sombrer dans leurs ténèbres respectifs. Et pourtant, parmi toutes ces tragédies, ces non dits chacun d'entre eux pouvait espérer trouver la lumière dans l'autre. Ils pouvaient se trouver non pas à cause de leur triste passé mais grâce à lui. Ils ne pouvaient que se comprendre et la musique en était la preuve. Aucun mot, aucune répétition, aucun entraînement, chacun d'eux connaissait ce qu'il avait à faire et la symphonie ne sonnait que juste. Plus de place pour les mensonges, maintenant avec cette musique apparaissaient les prémices d'une confiance mutuelle. Plus besoin de se cacher derrière des masques, bientôt ils pourraient se montrer l'un l'autre tels qu'ils sont vraiment, leurs faiblesses et leurs forces.

Deux ombres venaient de se trouver dans ce monde si cruel, et que peut-être, avec un peu plus de volonté, pourrait commencer à vivre, ensemble, tous les deux.

Lorsque la musique prit fin, Kanda et Allen , toujours leurs yeux clos se retrouvèrent côte à côte. Le japonais aux cheveux de minuit, inconsciemment ou pas, s'était installé auprès du britannique aux cheveux de neige. Deux silhouettes dans une bulle de verre se fondaient dans le paysage londonien de cette nuit de Noël, le blanc et le noir, le jour et la nuit. Protégés par leur forteresse invisible, ils ne voulaient ps briser se moment de bien être qu'ils avaient espéré depuis si longtemps, peur que ce bonheur naissant, fragile leur glisse entre les doigts. Allen lentement, rouvrit les yeux s'habituant à la lumière pâle qui l'inondait, il ne voulait pas sortir de son rêve, mais il fallait qu'il sache si le moment qu'il venait de vivre était bien réel. Un sentiment de chaleur l'enveloppa quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il tourna la tête, pour voir une épaule qui brossait la sienne et le propriétaire de cette dernière était bien celui qu'il attendait depuis longtemps et qu'il croyait avoir perdu.

Il ne sait pas exactement quand ses sentiments ont changé pour le sombre japonais. Il se dit, qu'il aura le temps d'y penser plus tard. Il voulait simplement profiter de sa compagnie qui lui avait tant manqué. Allen assez éloigné dans ses pensées, ne vit pas que Kanda avait fait le même mouvement que lui et que ses pupilles bleues nuit se trouvaient plonger dans ses piscines d'argent. Un clignement d'œil plus tard, Allen reprit pied et commença à ouvrir la bouche, mais il sentit quelque chose brosser contre ses lèvres. Ce n'était pas une main, ni même autre partie du corps de Kanda, mais les crins de l'archet que Kanda avait posé délicatement pour le faire taire et prendre la parole en premier.

« Pourquoi es-tu parti ce soir? » murmura Kanda, d'une voix qu'Allen avait entendu qu'une seule fois. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il pouvait entendre l'intensité et la douceur de cette voix rauque et rassurante. Allen frémit avant de répondre.

« Je-Je...j'ai tellement aimé ta façon de jouer ce soir..que..je...me sens tellement stupide.. »

« Pourquoi? » Demanda Kanda ne laissant pas finir Allen qui commençait à s'agiter sur son siège. La magie avait disparu, mais pas leur proximité qui les apaisait. Allen soupira un bon coup avant de se lancer, de toute façon il avait une chance sur deux et maintenant qu'il était à côté de lui, il ne pouvait plus reculer, ni même mentir, Kanda avait toujours réussi à le percer à jour et à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements pour le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Maintenant, il devait lui dire, maintenant il devait le remercier, maintenant il voulait aussi sauver Kanda. Ne voyant pas de réponse arriver et qu'Allen était en lutte avec lui-même, tendrement Kanda lui donna un léger coup d'épaule pour le faire revenir avec lui. Le toucher était doux, intime si différent du prince de glace qu'était Kanda. Alors Allen se lança.

« Je suis désolé Kanda, je t'ai détesté car tu as toujours su ce que je pensais réellement. Je te détestais pour me pousser à bout. Je te détestais parce que tu ne voulais plus que je t'approche, je te détestais parce que tu m'as manqué, je t'ai détesté parce que depuis que je pouvais plus te voir, je me suis aperçu que je ressens quelque chose de plus que de l'amitié..Je te déteste parce que je crois que je t'aime...Bakanda! ». Avec ses derniers mots, Allen s'effondra. Ses deux mains se posèrent sur son visage, pour masquer sa honte et ne voulant pas voir la réaction du jeune homme en face de lui. Des larmes commençaient à tomber. Comment cette personne pouvait-il le faire flancher aussi facilement, libérant des années de sanglots, masqués à la vue du monde. La seule réponse qu'il entendit fut:

« Idiot ». Et un bruit léger de bois contre bois. Soudain une paire de bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses épaules le ramenant vers une poitrine solide pour qu'il puisse se reposer. Tout d'un coup, Allen se sentait en sécurité et le manque fut vite comblé avec ce geste si simple et pourtant si précieux. Lentement il releva la tête pour ne se retrouver qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Kanda. Les yeux d'Allen s'ouvrirent plus large qu'il n'était possible quand il vit un sourire sur le visage du japonais. Pas le sourire narquois ou suffisant qu'il avait lors de leur diatribes, non un vrai sincère, rassurant et unique qu'Allen ne put s'empêcher de graver cette image dans sa mémoire comme si cela n'allait jamais se reproduire. Avec simplement ce sourire, Allen était heureux et comblé, sachant que Kanda ne l'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps. Il voulut replonger dans la poitrine accueillante, mais il fut repousser doucement et sentit une fois de plus ses lèvres scellées, mais cette fois-ci avec ce qu'il avait le plus désiré ces derniers temps. Les lèvres de Kanda effleurèrent celles d'Allen tendrement. Allen ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que le violoniste japonais n'était que pur paradoxe. Ses lèvres étaient tellement chaudes qu'il gémit de plaisir permettant ainsi à Kanda de pouvoir intensifier d'avantage le baiser et explorer la bouche du britannique, taquinant sa langue pour que les deux puissent jouer ensemble.

Chacun des deux se perdait dans le baiser, Allen passa ses bras autour du torse de Kanda pour plus de contact de leur corps. La seule chose qui les fit se séparer est qu'ils voulaient admirer le visage de celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Sans un mot Allen se décala pour passer une jambe à cheval sur le siège pour se connecter encore plus à l'homme en face de lui sans quitter ce regard qui le transperçait au plus profond de lui. Une fois qu'il trouva une position plus confortable, c'est Allen qui quémanda un baiser supplémentaire ne se lassant jamais des caresses de l'autre et de sa chaleur .

A l'extérieur, une silhouette s'éloigna, heureux que ses « élèves » se soient enfin trouvés. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, maintenant ils avaient leur destin entre leurs mains, à eux d'en faire quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable. Wisely fourra ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Il était heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli, ayant été incapable de le faire pour lui-même il y a plusieurs années. Il ne voulait pas que ses jeunes subissent ce qu'il souffrait tous les jours depuis la mort de son frère. Il n'avait pas eu de soutien à cette époque sombre et à force d'observer ces deux musiciens, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils étaient destinés. Il les voyait comme deux instruments magnifiques mais qui n'arrivait pas à s'accorder. Alors, en tant que génie de la musique, il ne pouvait qu'intervenir. Il savait qu'Allen viendrait ce soir et reconnaitrait le violoniste qu'il avait cherché depuis leur première conversation. Il savait qu'ils se soutiendraient mutuellement, chacun à leur manière, certes, bravant les épreuves qui les attendaient, ensemble, leur union serait, désormais leur seul défense, plus de glace, plus de faux sourires. Ensemble, ils avanceront dans ce monde d'intolérance. Il est dit que la musique transcende les âmes, adoucit les mœurs, alors peut-être grâce à leur talent, leur proximité, leur intimité, ils arriveront à faire changer certaines choses. Il faudra du temps, mais Rome ne sait pas fait un jour. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son temple abritant ses protégés avant de disparaître, pour la première fois, depuis des années heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été.

Enlacés intimement, Allen sentait la chaleur qui se dégageait de Kanda et il se sentait comme si le monde autour de lui était magnifique, semblable à une mélodie enchanteresse. Il commença à fredonner dans la poitrine de Kanda, un nouvel air, une nouvelle composition inspiré de ce bonheur naissant et encore fragile. Kanda, sentant les vibrations musicales s'échapper des lèvres de son jeune amant, ne put que resserrer son emprise sur lui, pour l'inciter à continuer. Sa tête posée sur les cheveux blanc, se décala pour aller se nicher dans le creux du cou d' Allen tandis que ses mains traçaient des cercles apaisants dans le dos et sur la cuisse du jeune pianiste.

Cette nuit là propice au miracle venait de voir renaître deux personnes. Seuls témoins de leur amour, le piano noir brillant hébergeait un violon noir mat. Allen ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, qu'ils les protégeraient.

Les seuls sons émanant de la pièce et un doux fredonnement et deux cœurs battant à l'unisson sur le même accord.

**XOXOX**

_Voili, voilou, c'est fini...c'est promis je me mets tout de suite sur KS..._

_Ha oui l'architecture de l'école est inspiré du conservatoire royale de musique..._


End file.
